


Mud and ARC troopers

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Felucia (Star Wars), Jealousy, Magic, Multi, OC is a plant with extra steps, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, We've gotten there yall, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: Felucia the first two times was unenjoyable. Maybe the third time won't be so bad this time. Oh who is she kidding? Flora knows that this mission is going to be rough, especially when working with three ARC troopers.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424
Comments: 75
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut in this part. It may or may not be longer than the other parts. I really want it to be. Thank you for reading! I love feedback!

A collective groan comes from the cockpit. "Felucia or Hoth?!" She yells back to the three as she tries to disinfect a burn on Wreckers side. He twitches and groans when she dabs at it. She pulls back, pointing a blue gloved finger at him. "Keep moving and I'll let this heal the normal way." She threatens. His eyes go wide. "That sounded like a Felucia groan!" She calls. 

"How many times have you been there?" Hunter appears in the doorway. 

"Twice." She focuses on Wrecker again. "The second time I was deployed with a group of medics to help with the diseases that tore through the battalions." She frowns at the memory of the men. They lost almost as many if not more to disease and wildlife than to the actual fighting. She shakes the memory from her mind as she focuses on Wrecker again. "What's the mission objective?" Her voice goes a little flat. If any of them notice they don't let on. 

"We have to meet with a General Secura. They will be giving us the orders." Hunter crosses his arms over his chest. 

"We'll be working with the 327th, then?" She inquires. She closes her eyes and focuses on the burn. Wrecker heals faster than the others but not as fast as her magic, he will need the extra boost if they are headed to a mission right away. "I've spent some time with Master Secura. That was before the war. If she is asking for help they must really need it." She cleans up the mess around her before pulling off her gloves. "Go get some rest. I mean it, Wrecker." She points a finger at him as he walks off in the direction of the racks. 

"We are going to be working with three of their ARCs." Hunter says. 

She makes an unimpressed noise. "Fine. I'm not fixing any black eyes or broken egos." She sighs. "When was the last time I ate?" She wonders aloud to herself. 

"We have a few hours before we get to Felucia, eat and get some rest." Hunter lays a hand on her shoulder. 

"I still need to clear Tech. Send him back here for me?" She asks as she picks up her scanner. The last mission was a bit rougher than usual, Wrecker was burned from an explosion and she's pretty sure Crosshair is hiding something from her. What, she hasn't figured out yet but she will. She always does. 

"After that, you need sleep." Hunter looks down at her with his Sargent face.

"Fine." She throws her hands up. 

"Grumpy medics, I swear." She hears his grumble as he walks away. She would have said something back but she just doesn't have the energy. 

Tech finds her a few moments later. "You look exhausted." He says as he sits. 

"Three days in the field will do that to you. Follow my finger with your eyes, don't move your head." Her newly gloved finger moves across his field of vision. "Good. Bright light." She checks his pupillary reflex. "Perfect. Squeeze my fingers."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm fine. You don't need to do all of this." He squeezes her fingers. 

"I do it because you guys like to hide injuries from me. I had no idea that Wrecker was burned and he was planning on treating it himself. You four are incredibly stubborn. You think you're big manly commandos, that you can handle anything. My job is to take care of you assholes, keep you healthy." She kneels on the ground and places her gloved hands against his armored shins. "Kick out for me." She says, he does as she asks but not without another eye roll. "You, my darling, sassy cinnamon roll, are done. Please get some rest." She pushes herself up off the floor and turns to her kit to restock it. 

When he walks off she slumps into the chair with a sigh. "I had a feeling you would run out of steam." Hunter says as he walks up to her. He starts to unfasten the straps of her pauldrons. 

"I have to restock." She mumbles as she reaches for the kit. 

He stops her. "You can in a bit. Eat this and then go shower." He hands her a ration bar. She scowls at it. She has gotten spoiled, the team eats a decent amount of actual food, not the crappy rations she lived on in the field. "I know it isn't your favorite but you need nutrients. Now, eat it." He points to the bar and she unwraps it, taking a bite. 

She slowly relaxes as he works the knots out of her shoulders, taking off armor as he goes. "You take such good care of us." His voice is low and gruff. It makes her shiver. He leans down and plants soft kiss to her neck, under the collar of her blacks. "Just relax. Let me take care of you." He whispers in her ear. Her eyes drift closed as he lays open mouthed kisses along her neck line. She leans back against his warm chest and actually relaxes, letting all of the tension melt from her form. "That's it, pretty girl. Just relax for me." His hands slowly trail down her sides and break the seal on her blacks. His hands are warm as they trace the skin there. 

\--------------------------------

Her skin is so soft and she's so warm and pliant under his hands. He slips his hands down to her waistband and breaks the seal on her blacks. She gasps when his hands touch her skin. "So beautiful." He mumbles into her skin. He looks down at the plants adorning her sides and hips, one of them curls under the waist band, he tries not to think about where it goes. "Tell me about this one." He taps his finger against a plant with long bladed leaves that trails up the right side of her ribcage. 

"Rinor, on Dathomir, The Singing Night Clan uses it for it's healing properties." Her voice is gentle and soothing. 

"That doesn't sound too bad. All of these are supposed to be poisonous right?" He places a kiss against her throat as he continues to trace the plant. 

"The Nightsistsers found a way to concentrate those properties and turn it into poison. If enough is used it can cause paralysis of the respiratory system." She shutters when he pulls her shirt up higher to see the full tattoo.

She tenses slightly when he traces over a moth wing that dips under the band of the sports bra she wears. "What's so scary about this moth?"

"The Stinger Moth, found on Ronika. When they sting they secrete a toxin that rots the skin around the puncture wound. If not treated in time it can cause limbs to fall off." She leans back into him as he continues his assault on her neck. She smells so good. He buries his nose into her neck and places open mouthed kisses there. 

He wants to stay there wrapped around her all night when she yawns. He peels himself away from her, but not before kissing her neck a few more times. "Go shower and get some sleep. You can restock your kit when we're planet side."

She stands and tiredly strips the rest of her kit before placing it neatly on the rack before wandering off. Once he's sure that she is following his orders he makes his way back to the cockpit. 

"Have fun?" Crosshair snarks as he flips a few switches, briefly looking over his shoulder. 

Hunter scowls at him. "She's getting some sleep and a shower. She deserves the break." He crosses his arms over his chest. "You both need to get some sleep. This mission isn't going to be easy, Felucia never is." Tech squeezes around him to get out of the cockpit and bounds towards the racks, no doubt going to go curl around Reaper as soon as she's done with her shower. Hunter sighs as he slips into the pilots seat, fixing his gaze on the stars streaking above him. He tries to prepare himself for another mission, one where they have to work with regular ARC troopers. He knows Crosshair will get into at least one altercation and Wrecker will of course join in. He isn't as worried about Tech and Reaper but he knows that Reaper's abilities might make her a target. He sighs and closes his eyes. This war really needs to come to an end. 

\------------------------------

"Those three are not getting on our ship without going through decon first. Look at them! They're covered in, honestly, I don't even want to know at this point in time. If they get shot, they will end up dead." She crosses her arms over her chest as she watches the three troopers walk up to them, General Secura and Commander Bly in tow. 

Hunter sighs through their private comm link. "You're probably right. They should be hosed down. I'll send you and Tech back to set it up in a bit. Let's hear the objective first." 

"Gentlemen. Thank you for coming." General Secura says as she approaches the holo table. She is streaked in the same mud that her troopers are covered in. "You arrived on a good day, it hasn't rained yet." She smiles at the group in front of her even though she can't see their faces. She turns to her commander. "Commander Bly will be debriefing you, I'm needed elsewhere. Good luck." She nods at them as she walks off her lekku trailing behind her. 

Bly points to some coordinates. "We need you to go behind enemy lines and cause as much damage as possible. Take out as many of their tanks and fighters as you can. We just can't keep up, the men that we still have are exhausted. We can't keep taking these losses." Bly braces himself against the table, he looks worn out. More so than the usual commander. 

Hunter steps forward. "It's a suicide mission." He crosses his arms over his chest, she can tell he's frowning at this half baked plan. 

"We were told that's what your team is good at." One of the ARCs steps forward, looking them over. He has the usual ARC arrogance. It makes her skin crawl. 

Commander Bly takes a step towards the three troopers. "This is Lt. Quake, Lt. Fault and Lt. Tremor. They will be going with you." They sound like batchmates, batchmates are rare this far into the war. Her mind flashes to Fives and Echo, how Fives changed after Echo's death. Echo who was sweet and kind and had some actual common sense. Gods, she misses him. 

"Tech, Crosshair, Wrecker and Reaper." Hunter points to each of them. "Tech, Reaper, go set up decon. We will go over some more logistics with Commander Bly here." Hunters says, sliding off his helmet and locking eyes with the ARCs. 

"Yes, sir." Reaper replies. 

When they are out of earshot Tech slips off his helmet. She does the same. "Are you alright? You always get tense around ARC troopers. I know they're assholes, but they just seem to really bother you."

"Most of them are assholes. There were two that were part of the 501st. I worked with them pretty often. Now, they're both dead. Seeing them just reminds me of them. That's all." She shrugs. "We need to get them deconned before nightfall. We can't be out here after sundown." She looks through the jungle, she knows what lurks there. "I hate this place. Put your bucket back on." She nudges Tech, sliding her helmet on. 

"You've been here twice you said?" He asks over the comm once his helmet is firmly in place. 

"First time was with the 501st. We lost our Commander. She was kidnapped. Quite literally. Trandoshans snagged her. We looked through the jungle for hours." She shutters. "The second time I came in with a group of medics to help with the diseases. They don't effect my species like they do humans. They sent in a bunch of us who weren't human just to make sure we could treat them. I had never burned myself out magic wise until then. It was awful. I was hoping I wouldn't have to come back here. My only goal is to keep all of you alive. Speaking of which I need to repack the medpack." She stares at her boots as she walks, she's glad for decent boots this time around, the mud staying on the outside of her boots and armor.

\--------------------------------

"I don't get paid enough for this." Hunter grumbles as he scrubs the mud from his boots. 

Reaper stands in front of the ARCs as they take turns in the decontamination shower. "Wait, you're getting paid?" She asks over her comm. 

Wait, what? She's an officer. "Are you not?" He asks. 

"The Jedi took me in. So I guess I'm technically one of them. They don't get paid either. They just run around doing whatever weird religious culty crap needs to be done." She picks up a scrub brush and starts going to town on one of the troopers chest plates. "How are you this gross? This is like twelve layers of mud." She groans. "No! Get back in there! I don't care if it's cold, you're not getting on my ship looking like that!" She yells at the trooper. She physically steers the half naked trooper back into the stream of water. He's the joker of the group, he has piercing green eyes and a scar across his chin. His hair is longer and a tuft of it that's dyed blue hangs dripping off of his forehead. Hunter thinks that he is Quake? Maybe? "Get the others inside. I'll finish with him. We don't need an Acklay eating us." 

Hunter hauls himself off the ramp and motions for the others. "Reaper wants us inside for the night." 

The team doesn't ask questions as they all move, one of the ARCs stands outside. "You just take orders from him like that?" Fault is the one who likes to argue, his hair is blonde and there's significant scarring across his eyes. 

Hunter sighs, "Reaper has been here twice already. We listen to our medic, Reaper knows best." He just wants to go inside and sleep. 

"Tremor, Fault. Go inside. Listen to the officer." Quake points into the ship and the other two finally listen. 

"Go get some rest Hunter. I'll be in in a few." Reaper says sweetly over their teams comm. He watches her wrangle the ARC once more before disappearing inside.

\------------------------------

"Are you batchmates?" She asks the trooper. Quake, he said his name was.

"Yea, how can you tell?" He asks as he dries his hair.

"The names. Quake, Fault, Tremor. You guys were named after earthquakes. Kind of cool." She shrugs and wipes down his fancy pauldron. 

"Fault is a little rough. He questions orders a lot. Tremor is quiet. We haven't worked with another team in some time. It might take them a second to adjust. We've been out in this jungle for awhile." His green eyes sparkle in the waning daylight. 

"I've been to this hell hole twice already, maybe the third time won't be so bad. Come on, let's get inside." She motions him inside and closes the ramp. 

She wanders into the ship to find the team huddled around the table, inhaling food. Fault and Crosshair stare down each other with growing scowls. She slips off her gloves and finally takes off her helmet, running a hand through her unruly hair. 

Tremor stares at her but doesn't say anything. He nudges Fault, who looks over in her direction. "You didn't tell us she wasn't one of us." Fault locks eyes with Hunter. 

"Is that going to be a problem?" Hunter all but snarls at them. 

"No, it won't be." Quake butts in. "Just like working with General Secura. It'll be fine." He throws her a wink. The entire team bristles at the gesture. This mission is going to be a disaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some making out, dirty talk, a lil public heavy petting, some threesome action, not quite smut yet. Just fair warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Thanks for reading! I love feedback! Let me know what you liked or didn't like in the comments!

She should be enjoying the silence of the ship while everyone sleeps. She knows that once the boys wake up it will be a flurry of commotion and noise. She slides into the pilots seat and stares at the inky blackness of the jungle, it's so dark here, if it wasn't for the various lighted switches and panels she wouldn't be able to see anything at all. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep it was too dark. Or maybe it's because there's an extra three bodies sleeping in their quarters, and she knows one of them isn't asleep. Tremor had watched her sneak out, she doubts he has gotten any sleep at all. 

Her brain slowly crawls to a stop the longer she sits and stares into the void of stars above. She isn't sure how much time had passed when she first hears it. A scritching noise, not quite a full scratch. She tries to brush it off as a small critter just trying to figure out what this giant hunk of metal is doing there, but she knows Felucia better. She freezes when the noise becomes louder, definitely a scratching now. _If a jungle monster is going to take me out, it is what it is._ She thinks. A growling makes her blood run cold. If she can hear the growling through the hull of the ship that means the creature is huge. She should get away form the transparisteel, wake up Hunter at least.

She slowly slips to the floor trying to be as quiet as possible. She gets half way to the sleeping quarters when the door slides open, revealing Hunter and Tremor, wide awake and with weapons in their hands. They lock eyes with her. She brings a shaky finger up to her lips, horror holo style. Hunter tosses a blaster pistol at her, it's not hers and not one of Tech's, must be one of Tremors. She flicks the safety off as he moves to open the side ramp. She takes a look at the other two. Tremor wears only the lower half of his blacks and is barefoot, hair flattened on one side of his head. Hunter's hair is falling in his face, at least he is fully dressed, boots pulled on haphazardly. She probably doesn't look any better, but at least her boots are laced up. 

Tremor signals them to stop and counts to three before bursting through door into the dark. Hunter follows with her behind. 

The light from the ship illuminates the scene before them, two gelagrubs and a manta are rolling around in the dirt. Tremor deflates. He shakes his head and stalks past them back into the ship. 

"I'll get rid of them, stay here." Flora sighs as she crosses the clearing. She let's some magic sparkle around her arms as she waves them at the gentle creatures. "I thought you were going to kill my team. Go. Let us sleep. Please." She scolds the beasts as they retreat back into the mushroom forest. She turns back to Hunter who is still standing there, weapon at the ready. She walks back to him with a small smile on her face. "I thought we were going to die." She sighs as the exhaustion finally starts to seep into her bones. 

"What were you doing still awake?" Hunter asks, the light from the ship backlighting the tattoo covering his face. It makes him that much more intimidating. 

"Enjoying the quiet while I was still able too." She shrugs. 

"You're a horrible liar. You need to learn to control your heart rate." He smiles at her and pulls her into the ship. He drags her back into the sleeping quarters and to his bunk. "You're going to sleep whether you want to or not." He pulls her into bed with him, wrapping his arms securely around her and pulling her as close as possible. She huffs when he kisses the top of her head and nuzzles into her hair. "Go to sleep." He murmurs. 

\-----------------------

Tech sits with two of the ARCs, Quake and Fault, as he nurses a cup of caf. None of the others are awake yet, they usually aren't. 

"So, Sargent Hunter and Reaper, are they an item?" Quake asks with a grin. "Are they exclusive?" He goes on. 

Tech zeroes in on him. Nobody will be touching _their_ medic. "They haven't put a label on it yet." He replies honestly, because he has no idea what this relationship is exactly and calling her their girlfriend just seems weird at the moment. He wants to see what the trooper does, if he will try to go after her, or if he will mind his own kriffing business. Most people don't realize how possessive Tech is. What's his is his and nobody else will touch it.

The ARC laughs under his breath. He's going to try something and it will end up with Crosshair or Wrecker decking someone.

Speaking of their sargent, Hunter comes into the room looking at the two ARCs. "Reaper had to shoo off some of the local wildlife last night." His voice is gruff and sleep laced. 

"It was two gelabrubs and a manta. You act like I had to fight off Count Dooku himself." She mumbles as she enters and sits in the chair next to Tech, laying her head down on the table. Her hair whips around visciously this early morning. "I think it's storming." She runs a hand through the mess before it shifts again. Hunter places a mug of caf in front of her. "Thanks, Sarge." She finally lifts her head to take a sip and wraps her hands around the warm ceramic. 

"So, Reaper what planet are you from?" Quake asks. 

She looks over at him, confusion written on her face as she takes another drink. Don't talk to the medic this early, she likes silence and warmth like a house tooka. "Tithea." She finally chirps at the ARC. 

"Oh, that's out by Dathomir, right? A smaller planet?" He asks her, with a smile. 

"Same system, yeah." She replies. 

Hunter places a bowl of porridge in front of her. "Thank you." She calls after him. 

She turns to Tech. "Is he okay?" She asks completely ignoring Quakes next question, it makes Tech smile.

"He's just worried, the last few missions were kind of rough. He's been mothering all of us, he just likes to make you eat, I guess." Tech shrugs. 

"Huh." She replies as she picks up her spoon. 

"Titheans can use a kind of magic right? Can you?" Quake leans closer to her to ask. 

"Using it in a small space isn't ideal. It's very volatile and can short out the ships circuits. You will see her in combat." Tech says. 

"Combat? You let her out in the field, into fights?" Fault asks.

"I've been trained in battle magic as well as ancient healing techniques. I can also shoot a blaster. I'm not just a pretty face." She gripes at the ARC. Tech hides his smirk as he takes another drink. She is a decent shot but her face is beautiful, all of her is beautiful. 

Tremor and Wrecker come into the room. "Her face is very pretty." Wrecker grumbles in his sleep haze. He lays a hand on her shoulder and leans down to kiss her cheek when Hunter clears his throat, causing him to look up and move away from her. She seems to pout a bit.

"We need to get suited up. We need to be behind enemy lines before the sun comes up. I want extra weapons on everyone. We're going to need them." Hunter looks over them. 

Reaper sighs. "I'll wake Cross up." She is the first to leave the room followed shortly behind by the three ARCs. 

"Quake seems to like her." Hunter grumbles. 

"He's been asking questions all morning. What if he goes after her?" Tech feels a wave of insecurity rise up. What if she wants to stay with the ARCs after this mission? She wouldn't, right? 

"If he knows what's good for him he won't." Wrecker threatens with a grin on his face. 

"She'll need a rundown on the DC-17m. Standard rifle attachment. Tech, you're already suited up. Have her shoot at the forest, maybe she'll take out something decent." Hunter braces himself against the table. 

\---------------------------

"Oh fun. A new toy." Reaper looks up from her mess of medical supplies to see Tech carrying a blaster, the same model as Hunters and Wreckers. "You'll be careful with that, right? I don't like patching up blaster wounds." She goes back to shoving bacta pacs back into her med pack. 

"This is for you. Hunter wants more on you than just the sidearm for this mission. He wants me to give you a crash course. Let's go shoot some of the local flora." He holds out his hand for her to take. She accepts it without a second glance and follows him out into the muggy air. 

"Here, just like this. You're doing great. The targeting system in your HUD will make this much easier but for now I want you to try and aim without it." He readjusts her grip on the blaster before stepping back. She pulls the trigger sending a blast of fire into the chunk of mushroom that laid at the other side of the clearing. She notices how bad the kickback is on this weapon. "That was much better. We need to get you back on the range but I think for now you'll be okay." He says as he steps back towards her, he adjusts the way her hips are positioned. "Just like this. Good." He murmurs lowly, it makes her breath hitch, she hopes he doesn't notice but he does. His grip on her hip tightens as he moves in closer. "Safety on." He mumbles as he slips his helmet off, setting it down next to hers before turning her to face him, his fingers finding the gaps in the armor covering her hips. In this moment she's glad she doesn't have as many plates that he does. 

In the low light of the lantern, that she grabbed before exiting the ship, his tongue pokes out to lick at his bottom lip and his eyes are focused on her lips. She lets the blaster slip from her hands, thankful for the strap so it doesn't drop into the mud. 

They surge forward at the same moment, her arms thrown around his neck, the kiss messy, all tongue and teeth and desperation. She knew it would come to this eventually. She expected it from Cross or Wrecker first, not Tech. But, she isn't complaining as his hand slides through her hair, when she bites at his lip he practically melts against her, a groan sounding from the back of his throat. His other hand slides down her side and pauses at her waist before venturing lower, the way he hesitantly places his hand on her ass would make her laugh if she wasn't busy. Once he's sure she won't jump out of his arms, he drags her closer. As close as they can get with their chest plates on. 

He pulls her hair gently, exposing the side of her neck as he mouths against the skin. His kisses are different than Hunters, Hunter's were calm and focused. Tech's are frantic and unfocused, nervous and unsure. A mirror image of his chaotic mind. She mewls when he sucks lightly on her pulse point. His grip on her tightens, his hand moving back to her hips, as he continues his assault on her neck. She drags her gloved hand through his short hair as she whimpers and gasps. "Tech." She whines trying to get his attention. They have a mission, Hunter and the others are probably ready to go. He hums into her skin. "Come on. We have a mission." She whispers. His lips finally stop and he groans, the noise sends a jolt through her lower belly. 

He holds her close for a few moments as he catches his breath. "We can't go in there like this." He mumbles. She feels his embarrassed smile and flushed face against her skin. 

"Can Hunter sense hormone fluctuations?" She asks with a newfound curiosity 

"He can, yes." Tech replies, fixing his goggles. 

"He has to have been spliced with another species, has to." She frowns in thought. 

Tech reaches for her and gives her one last lingering kiss before dragging her back to the ship.

\---------------------------

Crosshair has always been extremely observant, he has to be, being a sniper and all. When Reaper and Tech finally come back, the first thing he notices is how she's trying to tug the collar of her blacks up her throat. He turns to Tech. "You marked her?" He asks with a smirk. 

"I may have gotten a little carried away." Tech shrugs. He blushes and looks down at his boots. 

"Those do look good on her." He mumbles more to himself. 

Quake slides into the seat next to her. "A DC-17m system? I guess you really are the real deal." He winks at her. Gods, Crosshair wants rip his eyes out and then punch him in the face. She politely smiles at him and goes back to her medpack. "How did you end up with these guys? Aren't they a little rough?" He asks her.

"Only around the edges." She replies sweetly, sending a small smile in the direction of him and Tech, Crosshair won't admit it but it sent a flutter of warmth through his chest. The woman is intense and terrifying on the battlefield but she is also adorable and cheesy, again he wouldn't tell anyone that he thought that of her. "I needed a new assignment and they needed a medic on the team. It was just right place, right time." She shrugs. 

"What happened at your other assignment? You let too many troopers die?" Fault spits from across the room.

Crosshair moves to intercept him when Hunter steps in. "Quite the opposite, she took out a company of droids for her men. She needed something where her skills could be properly utilized. This team was the best choice." Hunter doesn't use his CO voice often, but when he does he usually means business. He turns to the ARC with a snarl. "Don't question the competency of my medic again." The ARC looks at him with a smug smirk. "We will be deploying in five minutes. Get ready." 

Reaper shoves the last of her supplies into her kit and hops into the seat next to Crosshair, Hunter on her other side. The ARCs huddle together on the other side of the ship in true batchmate fashion. "I sent Tech out there to train you on that weapon, not to attack your neck." Hunter growls to Reaper. She gulps and her face flushes. She tugs at her collar again. "Don't do that, Pretty Girl. Let us take a look at what he did to you." His voice is low and gravelly. She tries to choke down a whimper. 

Crosshair leans down closer to her. "Do you not want our friends to hear you? I'm sure you would make the prettiest noises for us." He turns to Hunter. "Do you think Tech recorded her?" Her face flushes a shade darker. 

"He records everything." Hunter states simply. 

She closes her eyes and tries to compose herself. "You think he would let us listen?" Crosshair asks. Her eyes flash back open. 

"I want to hear them come straight from her. What do you think, Sweetheart?" Hunter leans down. 

\--------------------------

She's going to explode. She takes a shuttering breath to try and ground herself. "You think he would let us listen?" Crosshair asks. He's going to kill her. 

Hunter leans down again. "I want to hear them come straight from her. What do you think, Sweetheart?" She can't control the way her thighs press together at the suggestion of them crowded around Tech's datapad listening to them making out. 

"Initiating take-off sequence!" Tech calls from the cockpit. 

As soon as the lights go out, Hunter places a hand on her thigh. She tries to keep her breathing in check as he slips it farther up. She slaps a hand over her mouth when his fingers trail inward. She tries to clamp her thighs together but Crosshair is there to stop her, his hand on her other thigh. He grabs her chin and forces her to look him in the eyes. "None of that, alright?" He asks. "Alright?" _He's trying to make sure you are still okay with this._ Her frazzled brain tries to tell her. She takes a quick glance at the ARCs in the corner before nodding to him. He sends a single nod to Hunter over her head before he leans down and kisses her gently.

She takes a stuttering breath when Hunter's fingers start to move again, her whole body feels like it's on fire, like she can't escape, not that she wants to. Hunter traces the seam on her inner thigh as he whispers, "Do you want me to touch you? Right here in front of them? Think you can keep quiet for us?" She whimpers behind her hand at the words and nods frantically. 

"Tech! What's our ETA?" Crosshair calls over her head to the engineer in the cockpit. 

"Fifteen minutes!" He calls back, he's so oblivious to what's happening. 

"I think that's enough time." Hunter murmurs. His fingertips finally reach the apex of her thighs, rubbing softly, teasingly over the heat there. She bites down on her hand to muffle the moan threatening to escape her throat. 

"Please," She begs softly. 

"Please, what?" Hunter growls. 

"Please, sir?" She tries. His fingers finally press down and she resists the urge to grind down on them. She tries to wonder if her Sargent has a rank kink but her mind goes blissfully blank. 

"Does that feel good?" Crosshair whispers in her ear. 

She nods frantically. His hand replaces hers and he slowly slips his pointer and middle finger into her mouth. "There, that will help her keep quiet." He has an evil grin splitting his face. "Think we can get her to cum? Just like this?"

She can't help it anymore, she wiggles in her seat, trying to get Hunter to move faster, harder. "I've got you Sweetheart, relax." Hunter mumbles as he increases the pressure and speed of his fingers. She sucks on the fingers in her mouth so she doesn't moan out. 

"She's good with her mouth." Cross remarks. 

"I'm sure she's good at a lot of things." Hunter says, looking over her. She grabs desperately at his wrist as the pleasure starts to burn it's way through her lower half. "She's close." He leans down to her. "Oh, Princess, you're doing so well for us, being so quiet. Look at you, falling apart like this. Are you going to cum for us?" 

Heat spreads through her body as her orgasm comes crashing over her. She moans and pants around Crosshairs fingers as he shushes her. Hunter works her through the aftershocks before pulling away from her. Once Crosshair slips his fingers from her mouth she takes a desperate breath of air in. "Good girl." 

She leans back as she tries to check her breath, letting her head thump back against the seat. "Is she okay?" A voice asks. One she hasn't heard before, it's soft and gentle. Tremor. 

"She's fine." Crosshair hisses. 

"Two minutes out! It might get a little rough!" Tech yells back to them, does this ship not have an intercom system? She briefly wonders before the ship jolts.

Her helmet is handed to her by Hunter and she slips it on as she checks her weapons and loops her hand through her medpack. "Comm check." Tech's voice bounces around her helmet. 

A chorus of checks answer, including hers. "I'm clocking at least two active companies, with full support." Tech rings out. 

"A full 48 tanks?" Reaper asks.

"Possibly more." Tech chirps back. 

"Just more things to blow up!" Wrecker bellows through the comms. 

"There will be plenty of that. Don't worry Wrecker." Hunter says. 

"Think he'll top my numbers today?" Crosshair asks. 

"Mmm. I don't know, Wreck. Think you can do it?" Reaper taunts the giant. 

"Yeah!" He cheers. 

The ship jolts as it lands, an eerie silence seeps into the space. Not even the insects are chirping. "That's unsettling." Quake remarks. 

"Check your weapons and power packs. We're going in there hot. Strike and get out." Hunter briefs. She takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly through her teeth. "We will be able to get two strikes in before the sun rises. That will give us the advantage for now. Just don't get eaten by anything, any of you."

She nods and adjusts the straps of the pack, tightens them down so she can run. 

"Let's move out." Hunter concludes as they all move to the back door. 

"This'll be easy, Speck, no need to worry." Wrecker shakes her by the shoulder. 

She looks up at him. "I always worry, Wrecker, that's my job." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know writing this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. So that's cool. Thanks for stopping by! Stay safe and sane out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback. Tell me what you liked or didn't like! Have a nice night/day yall!

She crouches behind the wreckage of a tank as an explosion rocks the ground beneath her boots. "Was that number twelve for you, Wreck?" She asks as she readies a thermal detonator. She stares at the small sphere in her hand. "I better get some decent weapons training when we get back to Coruscant." She mumbles. "Thumb the trigger and throw it, just thumb the trigger and throw it." She flicks the switch and lobs it towards the nearest tank. She ducks as debris flies past her, twisted, red hot bits of metal scraping at the paint on her armor. "Nineteen. Beat that." She relays to Wrecker.

"What?! How?!" Wreckers voice bounces around her helmet. She just laughs as she takes aim at the nearest droid. Tech was right, the aiming system integrated into the HUD is amazing. 

"We've knocked out the southern quadrant. How are the tanks going?" Quake asks. 

"31 and counting." She ducks as a volley of red blaster fire streaks over her head, she pops up and takes out the droid. 

"Finish up there and then pull back. We need to go over the next strike." Hunter orders. 

"No problem, Sarge!" Wrecker laughs. 

The comm cuts off and she focuses back on the field. Seven tanks, a slew of B1s running around like their processors over loaded. Well, it was Tech and Tremors job to try and shut some of them down, so maybe. "Wrecker, where are you Big Guy?" She asks. She can't use a blast if he's out there. 

"Right behind ya, Speck!" He calls as he bounds across the field with several droids in tow. 

"Aww. You brought me a present. How nice of you." She takes aim at the droids and blasts them to pieces.

He almost slides into the wall she's using for cover. "Now!" 

She lets herself concentrate for a moment, takes in the sounds of screaming droids, the way the ground seems to shake, the sharp smell of blaster residue and smoke. The magic snakes it's way through the field, over the mud and craters to doom it's targets. She watches as everything in it's wake sizzles and sparks out, leaving husks of B1s and disabled tanks. There's a sharp intake of breath from Wrecker beside her as he watches. "Alright, we should go. Come on." She nudges him but he doesn't move, just continues to watch the wave leave a path of destruction. "Wrecker! We have to go!" She shakes him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." He finally gets to his feet. 

"You alright?" She asks, sparing a glance over at him. He seems off, almost sad. 

"Uh. Yeah, let's get back." Something is definitely bothering him. 

\-----------------------------

Hunter stands off to the side as the ARCs hover over the holomap. "What if we put Tremor and Crosshair over here and Quake and Reaper here?" Fault points to a quadrant of the base they didn't hit during the first two strikes. 

Crosshair stiffens beside him. "She is not being paired off with him." He growls. 

"They would have the tactical advantage, her size and agility and his speed and strength. If we want to get this done right, and fast they need to be paired together." Hunter deadpans. "Curb the jealousy for the rest of the mission." He pushes off the wall. "Place Quake and Reaper here." He points near the back wall. "Use ascension cables to get over that wall. When it's secured Tech and Fault will go in and shut down security for the quadrant. Once the guard tower is cleared Crosshair and Tremor will be placed there, shoot anything that moves. Wrecker and I will be taking care of the rest. Any questions?" He eyes the group before stepping back. "We move at sundown. Check your weapons, get some rest." 

Reaper seems to stand alone in the moment. She looks at the map and nods like she's listening to what Quake is saying, a small frown on her lips. She looks so young, too young for the constant dark circles and sleepless nights. Her sleepless nights should be caused by studying for med school final exams or nights spent out drinking at bars with sticky floors, not spent beside wounded men. "So how old are you?" Quake asks her. 

She seems to snap out of whatever consumed her thoughts and smiles at him. "Oh! Uh, twenty standard years, I think?" She chirps.

"You think?" He laughs.

"Birthdays aren't really a thing on Tithea. You are just kind of born and then you die? We have lunar celebrations, I guess they're kind of like birthdays but not really?" Her words seem to get more animated as she speaks, more like herself. "I had just had my fourteenth lunar celebration when the Jedi took me in, they calculated I was fifteen. That was fiveish years ago." She shrugs. 

"So you're a Jedi?" Quake asks crossing his arms and leaning into the wall. 

She laughs a little. "Not even close. I trained in the Halls of Healing, I learned some saber skills for fun." She looks down at her boots when he leans forward and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Hunter almost snarls at the action. She looks so uncomfortable. She dodges his next advance with an excuse about double checking her kit before quickly exiting the room. 

\----------------------------

She finds Wrecker outside staring into the mushroom forest. "I know the flora and fauna is beautiful out here but if you stand there any longer you'll be snatched by something." She muses as she walks towards him. He still seems off. 

"Hey, Speck." He mumbles when he comes to a stop beside him. 

"What's going on?" She asks, voice softening. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She reaches for his face, something she has picked up since becoming close with the team, they are more touch starved than most of the other clones. A comforting touch goes a long way, especially with him.

"I'm not hurt. Just..." He trails off, she waits patiently for him to continue. Wrecker is a man of few words, he usually expresses his feelings through actions, a gentle touch, a lingering kiss. When he speaks she knows to listen carefully. "We were told we were defective. As cadets that's how we were treated. I see the way that Quake and Tremor look at you. They're ARC troopers, best of the best. We're just defects. It doesn't make sense."

She doesn't understand how they think that way. They are so unsure of themselves. These amazing men think of themselves as nothing. Think of themselves as mistakes. It breaks her heart every time she hears it. She tries to think of something clever and witty to say, a joke, anything. But, she can't find the words, so she tells him the truth. "My mother used to tell me that we don't pick who we fall in love with, the universe does. I thought it was absolute bantha shit. And then I realized that I am from a planet full of magical plants with legs who worship the moon. Crosshair asked me the same thing. Why? I have no idea. Maybe it was the universe, maybe it was my own free will, maybe it's just a chemical reaction in my brain. I don't know. I may not fully understand this whole love thing but I do know that I'm not going anywhere with anyone. Alright?" She lays her hand on his cheek. 

He nods and pulls her into his embrace. "You promise?"

"I do promise." Her voice is muffles by his shoulder. 

Something rustles in the forest. Wrecker pulls away to look and she is already sprinting towards the ship. "Speck?" He calls after her. 

"No! I am not getting eaten by anything! I hate this place!" She screams as she runs. 

\----------------------------

She stares at the wall and looks over at Quake, ascension gun in hand. "She needs a jetpack." Crosshair says in her ear. 

"Repulsor packs are safer and more efficient. They fly for a longer period of time." Tech babbles. 

"Everyone in position?" Hunter asks. 

"On your command, sir." Quake replies, the playful tone in his voice gone, replaced by the stern discipline that only ARCs possess. He adjusts his grip on the gun, before looking over at her.

She takes a breath as she checks her weapons again, for what has to be the seventeenth time in the past two minutes. She readies her ascension gun and waits for the command. 

Hunter's voice pierces through the comms. "Now." 

She points the gun and pulls the trigger, the cable lodges itself into the duracrete wall and she clips it to her belt. "Ready?" Quake asks. She nods as she braces her boots against the wall. This isn't the first time she has scaled a wall, far from it but this is the first time she has done it in proper gear. It's kind of nice, not having to worry that if you fall you won't end up a splatter on the ground below you. 

The droids stationed at the top of the wall don't stand a chance. Between her and Quake they last maybe a whole five seconds, the sparking hunks of metal being pushed off the wall altogether as they make their way towards the guard tower. She looks down to see Hunter and Wrecker causing chaos below them. In that split second a droid knocks her off balance her blaster falling from her hand and skittering to a stop at another droids metal feet. She tries to pull her sidearm as one of them manhandles her. "Hey! No! Put me down!" She yells as she's lifted off her feet by metal hands on her biceps, even through the armor she knows that there's going to be bruises. Blaster shots ring out and she's dropped on the ground. She looks around to see Quake standing, sidearm drawn and aimed in her direction. He kicks her blaster towards her and she stoops down to pick it up. She nods to him before taking aim again. 

They take the guard tower without any more issues, taking out droids who threaten to take out Tech and Fault as they work. "The security system is down, it was relatively easy for a base this size." Tech types away at the terminal as she stands guard. 

The red smear on Quakes chest plate catches her attention. "Where were you hit?" She asks as she sets down her medkit. 

"Right arm. It's fine, we can take care of it when we get back to camp." He takes out a stray droid. "Get the snipers up here." He's all business, even with his blood streaking over the white plastoid of his vambrace. He turns to her. "Go make sure they have a clear path." He orders her. 

She exits the guard tower to see Crosshair and Tremor hauling ass across the wall, a handful of commando droids hot on their tail. Tremor shoots blindly at them as he runs, trying to dodge their blaster fire and keep his balance. She tries to look for an opening to take a shot but she can't see any, if you try to hit one you will hit the others. "Hunter, I have a problem up here. Can I get a little help?" She asks into her comm. 

"That does look like a problem." Blaster bolts tear through the air as he sends a volley towards the droids. Most of them are knocked off balance and go tumbling into the jungle below. 

"Thank you!" She sings, a habit she has somehow picked up from Wrecker. 

"My pleasure, Princess." The smirk in his voice is palpable. 

She's glad for the bucket as her cheeks heat up. She swallows and clears her throat as Crosshair and Tremor pass. She raises her blaster and makes quick work of the two droids remaining. She turns back to see Quake stumble in the door way of the guard tower. "Damnit!" She growls at him. "Quake! Sit down before you pass out!" She calls as the trooper slides down the wall just inside the door. She rips her medkit off her back and closes the door behind her. "Idiot! You told me you were fine!" She strips off the arm armor and his pauldron to reveal a burnt hole in his shoulder. "You said it was your arm, not your shoulder." She reaches up and slides his helmet off, setting it down beside him. 

"Am I gonna live, doc?" He slurs his words. 

"You will if I have anything to do with it." She digs through her kit for gloves and a stim shot. "You've just lost a decent amount of blood. I'll get you fixed up enough until we get back to the ship. Just focus on me. Alright?" She places the cannister against his neck and pushes down on the plunger. His eyes seem to clear a little. "There you go, reg. Doing great." She murmurs as she prods at his shoulder. He hisses in pain. "Disinfectant. Can't have you losing that arm to any of the nasty stuff out here, right?" She sprays the wound and the edges of his charred blacks before she tears them open a bit more. 

"How's it going up there?" Hunter asks.

"Quake is hit, he took a shot to the shoulder, he's losing a lot of blood. I'll field dress it and try to stop the bleeding but this is going to take him out of the rest of the mission." She relays as she pushes gauze into the wound. He groans in pain. "I know Honey, you're doing great. Stay awake for me. Almost done." His head bangs against the durasteel wall behind him. "Talk to me. Come on. Ask me some more questions." She nudges him. 

"You're s' pretty." He slurs as he brings a hand up to the side of her helmet. "Almost as pretty as our general. But she's really pretty." He groans when she wraps the bandaging around his chest and arm. 

"You think Master Secura is pretty?" She laughs at him. 

"Commander Bly is in love with her. I think she loves him back." He giggles. 

"Everyone knows that Bly is head over heels for her. It's not even a secret anymore." Fault calls to his brother. 

She slides his armor back on and picks up his helmet. "Wanna put this back on for me?" She asks. 

"Anything for you, baby." He tries to wink at her but he instead blinks both eyes. 

"You're a disaster. A human disaster." She shakes her head as she helps him stand. 

Crosshair looks up briefly from his scope. "This is going to be a fun hike back. I'm not helping with him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write the next part, I have it all planned out and everything. Just have to finish this one and we will have Echo, my baby. Anywho, thanks for stopping by! Stay safe and sane out there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Wrecker smut, the real deal. Size kink? Maybe a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Tell me what you liked or didn't like.

The rain pelts down through the canopy as they trudge through the night. A sundown raid on the base was a great idea, in theory. Now they are trekking through the Felucian wilderness in the dark, trying to guide an injured, delirious ARC trooper through the mud and back to the _Havoc Marauder._ "Ooo. What's that?" Quake wanders close to a glowing mushroom. 

"No, don't touch that!" Reaper swats at his hand as she wraps her arm around his waist to keep him moving. 

"Why not, Green Girl?" He slurs. 

"Green Girl? You're going to have to try harder than that, Bud." She guides him over a downed tree after he almost face plants into the mud. Crosshair scoffs and she can feel Tech's eyeroll. "Roll your eyes any harder and they'll stick like that." 

"How did she-" Tech starts. 

"She knows everything." Hunter deadpans, not even looking over his shoulder.

"I'm tired and dizzy, are we almost there?" Quake groans. 

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Tremor asks.

"When we get back I just need to flush out the wound and heal it. I can't heal it without it being cleaned." She wraps an arm around Quakes waist to guide him. 

"Heal it?" Tremor asks. 

"Mmhm, I can use magic to heal wounds." She states absentmindedly, paying more attention to Quake, he stumbles slightly. "Let me see your bandages." She stops and pulls the flashlight from her belt. When the light hits his shoulder she frowns, shiny, fresh blood coats the white bandages. "We need to get moving, the more blood he loses the more disoriented he will get, the more blood, the more creatures." She relays to the team as she stoops down and pulls another roll of gauze from the medkit. "Hold still for me, yeah?" She wraps it over the bandages and his armor. "We need to keep the blood off the forest floor. This is just damage control at this point." She murmurs to the trooper. 

"Can I have a hug?" He slurs before making grabby hands at her. 

"When we get back to camp. Not much farther." She tells him, patting his chest plate. She wraps her arm around his waist again before continuing. 

\-----------------------------------

"No, Quake. Come on, Buddy. You have to lay down." Crosshair watches as she tries to wrangle the trooper. He uses a combat maneuver to slip her grasp again. "Crosshair?! Are you just going to stand there and watch?" She rushes past him, chasing the recently healed ARC through the ship.

He snickers. 

"Screw it! I'm sedating him." She digs through her kit and pulls out a vial of a cloudy white liquid and draws it into a syringe. "Quake? Can I have a hug?" She calls to him as she slips into the bunks, canister at the ready. 

The ARC rounds the corner with a giddy smile on his face. "Come here, baby." He follows her into the room.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him close. "I'm going to give you some medicine, it might make you sleepy, okay?" She places the canister against his neck before pushing down the plunger. 

"You're right, I am sleepy." He slurs. 

She guides him into the bunk and tucks the blanket around him before she stands. "You, are a dead man!" She points her finger at Crosshair as she walks out of the room. She stalks back to her kit. "Dead, Crosshair. Dead." She points a gloved finger at him. She tugs the gloves off and throws them away before going back to organizing and restocking. She continues to mutter under her breath about how she was going to kill him after the mission was done before she closes her kit and puts it aside. She braces her hands against the table before looking over at him, she looks like she's about to say something before she sighs and walks past him. 

He turns and watches her walk towards the others. "He's sedated for now, he's a tough one. Not a lot of people can lose that much blood and remain conscious let alone run around like an idiot. I'll give him some fluids in a bit. He will need them." She slides down the wall and into a sitting position. "For now I'll just let him sleep." She scrubs a hand over her face. 

The ARCs seem to be happy with her assessment and breathe a sigh of relief in unison. Batchmates have always weirded him out, always so close together and with almost the same tendencies, like twins but five times worse. 

"Alright, you two go get some rest. I want to talk to my team." Hunter motions to the other two ARCs. They leave and her shoulders seem to relax. The stress melts from her body. "Reaper and Wrecker are on first patrol. Tech is on first watch here. Be alert." He addresses the four of them. "Cross will be on second watch and I will go out with one of the ARCs. Our next strike is mid day tomorrow. That let's the reg recover."

She nods at him. "Let me know if anything happens. He should be fine but just to be sure. I'll get his fluids running before we leave." She speaks gently from her spot on the ground. She's different when it's just them. Calmer, cooler, collected. Less frazzled, her tongue is sharper and more clever. Her lopsided grin returns. 

She walks off towards the med cabinet muttering about lactated ringers. She picks up more and more from Tech every day. He pulls Wrecker to the doorway of the cockpit "Listen I'm only going to tell you this once, and you didn't hear it from me, there's a pond within the patrol perimeter. It has those glowy plants." He taps away on his comm and sends him the coordinates. "You owe me." He points his toothpick towards the larger clone. "And don't be too rough, she still has to walk tomorrow." A crimson blush creeps into Wrecker's face as Crosshair walks away, an evil smirk plastered on his face. 

\----------------------------

The rain finally tapers off, leaving the night hot and humid. She eyes Wrecker as he leads her through jungle, scanning for anything that moves, but she doesn't ask any questions. Not yet. The only answer she had gotten was from Crosshair in the form of his trademark scheming smirk before they left for what was supposed to be patrol. 

The jungle thickens the glowing plants lighting their way, she lets her gloved fingers skim over a glowing stem. The pollen coats her finger tips and she smiles. Felucia is a beautiful place if you look past all of the deadly creatures and diseases. 

The tall plants seem to taper off after a while, being replaced with glowing mushrooms closer to the ground. Fireflies dot the sky. She almost walks into the pond her eyes staring at the canopy above her at the insects. Wrecker stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't swim in all that. It'll get heavy." She finally looks down at the water just inches from her boots. The glow from the plants and fireflies reflects off of it. 

"Wrecker." She breathes as she slips off her helmet and gloves. 

"Cross found it. But don't tell him I told you that." He says with a shrug. 

The thought of Cross threatening him with a scowl on his face makes her laugh. She bends and dips her fingertips into the water, it's blissfully cool against her skin. An idea strikes her and she stands, setting her helmet to the side. She starts to slide her armor off and place it neatly on the ground. She breaks the seal on her blacks and peels her top off. 

Wrecker turns around and looks at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" She asks with a grin. His jaw drops when she shimmies off her bottoms. "Come on, it'll be fun." She tries not to think about how she can't see the bottom of the pond or how something rustles the trees off in the distance. She really does hate the wildlife here. For some reason she has to do this one impulsive thing, throw caution to the wind, just for once. 

\----------------------------

He watches as the glow lights up her skin. The low light accentuating the dark lines in her tattoos, almost making them seem like the vines are crawling across her skin. He's stunned, seeing her like this. He has compared her to a goddess before, but now he believes she may actually be one. 

He takes a moment to think this over for once before he strips as well, wading through the water to her. 

The lights dance in her eyes. They seem to glow in this strange light. He lightly traces her hip bones with his thumbs as he just looks at her, he tries to memorize every line and petal of the flowers that sprout from her chest and extend out towards her shoulders. He reaches out and traces the leaves that curve over her shoulder. She feels so fragile under his hands, he won't ever get over how much power the woman before him holds, how much good. She was selfless like the Jedi, but loved and felt deeply about everything. She may have been trained by them but she was so much more. 

"It's so beautiful." She murmurs, staring up at the insects that seem to bounce through the air. 

"You're beautiful." He leans down to kiss her softly. He knows she isn't delicate, but he can't help but be gentle with her, with soft touches and barely there kisses. He thinks she may crack under the pressure of him. 

She's just so small, he lets that thought bounce around in his brain for a moment. He wants to protect her, keep her safe from all of the nasty things she has no doubt seen during the war and even before. Keep her wrapped in his arms forever. 

\---------------------------- 

He's warm compared to the water. She smiles into the kiss as she moves closer to him. He's nervous, his hands lightly trace her hips as if she will break. "You can touch me. I won't shatter." 

"I just don't want to hurt you." He murmurs. 

"You won't, I promise." She loops her hands around his neck and kisses him deeply. He finally pulls her close and she sighs into the kiss. She could stay in this moment forever, wrapped up in him, floating through the cool water. 

His hands finally move from there place on her hips and skate up her sides. He pulls away from the kiss. "Are you sure it's okay if I touch you?" He asks, looking into her eyes. 

"Yes, it's okay." She nods. 

One hand finds it's way into her hair and the other slides gently over her skin to palm her breast. She gasps into the kiss and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, gently fighting for dominance for a brief moment before she mewls as he pinches her nipple. She can't help but notice how small she looks against him. She wants to be wrapped around him. Wants him to be the entirety of her focus. 

She clings to him as he pushes her gently through the water, where her feet no longer touch the sandy bottom of the pond. "Wreck, I can't touch here." She gasps. 

"Then come here." He whispers. Whispering. Like he's going to wake up the entire forest with his voice. 

She clings to him. Skin pressed against skin. His hands are back at her waist, helping her stay afloat. Her hands reach for his face as they kiss. She let's her eyes drift close so she can just feel. 

His hands shift as he kisses her deeper, one tangling in her hair, the other finding it's way to her ass, pushing her ever so closer to him. "Please, Wrecker." She whispers against his lips. She wants to feel him, needs too. She just needs to feel, forget the missions and the war, just for awhile. 

"Cyar'ika." He kisses her harder, his hand slipping from her ass pulling one of her legs around his waist. "I've got you. Nice and slow." He slips a hand between them and runs a finger through her slit. She gasps at the sensation as he slowly circles her clit. A large, calloused finger prods at her entrance. She moans out when he sinks it into her, her nails digging into his shoulders. He mouths at the skin on her collarbone, sucking marks into her skin before soothing over them with his tongue. 

She throws her head back when a second digit is pushed into her, the night absorbing her moans. He crooks them just the right way and fire is set alight in her lower belly. She pants into their kiss. 

"Cum for me, Cyare?" He asks as he mercilessly massages that spot inside of her.

She moans out at his words, her orgasm crashing over her. He works her through the aftershocks before pulling away from her, she whimpers from the loss of contact. "Shh. I'm right here." He hushes her by running a hand dripping with water through her hair. "Ready?"

She nods and he positions her to sink down onto his cock. Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes just how big he is. She leans in to kiss him to distract herself from the burning pleasure as he buries himself into her. "You okay?" He gently caresses her cheek as he waits for her to adjust. 

She nods, not trusting her own voice. 

He starts a gentle, slow pace, his large hands bracketing her hips. He looks down at her with hazed eyes. "You're so small. So beautiful." He places a hand on her lower belly, pressing down lightly. She gasps at the pressure, her own hand slipping under the water to feel the slight bulge. "Do you feel that?" He asks, with a thrust. 

She whimpers when she feels him push against her lower belly. He thrusts harder, finding a rhythm that has her seeing stars. "Wrecker." She clings to him, her nails dragging marks down his shoulder and back.

 _"Shh. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner kih solus."_ He kisses her over and over again, everywhere he can reach. 

She pants and mewls as her orgasm coils deep in her stomach. "Please, Wrecker." 

His fingertips find her clit and within three strokes the coil snaps, white hot pleasure coursing through her veins. Wreckers thrusts become stuttered and erratic, his hands tightening on her hips, she knows there will be bruises later. "M' close, Speck. Where should I cum?" 

"Inside me. Please." She almost sounds like she's begging. 

His hips grind against her as he groans, her fluttering walls milking him dry. 

His hands finally loosen from her hips and she let's her legs slip from his waist. She tucks herself into his chest as she just floats in the cool water, watching the fireflies flit about. "I love you too." She whispers. 

"Didn't know you knew Mando'a." He murmurs. 

"I know enough." She kisses over his heart, it's beat strong and steady. She doesn't tell him about the lessons she took from Kix during the slow days in the medbay on the _Resolute._ She sighs and looks up at him. "We should get back. I bet our shift is almost over, they'll be worried if we don't come back in time." The worry creeps back into her mind. 

"Few more minutes." He kisses the top of her head. 

\---------------------

She laughs as she tries to tug her socks over her wet feet, watching Wrecker try and pull on the top of his blacks over his wet skin. "This is your fault, Speck." It only makes her laugh harder. 

She jams her feet into her boots and ties them quickly before jumping up and reaching for her armor, when she slides her helmet on she notices a comm message from Crosshair: _Hope you two are having fun, the walking disaster woke up. He's fine, he's just annoying._ She laughs at the grumpy sniper, before she sends her own message: _Circling back now._ _Be back soon._

Wrecker appears next to her and throws an arm around her shoulders. "I hope you remember how to get back because I don't." He shrugs. 

She smiles. "Oh gods. We're doomed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just reworked a lot of things.   
> I'm a hoe for some gentle, slow smut, I guess. IDK. But yeah, let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter took a few days to write, I've wrote other smut pieces but they just weren't the same. I wanted to make sure I got it at least a little OK. I feel like I just threw this into the void with barely any editing. 
> 
> Shh. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner kih solus- Shh. I love you, my small one
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Stay safe and sane, yall!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but Hunter smut. They get walked in on, fair warning. Some biting, pet names, shower sex, the usual. Be safe yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I love hearing from you guys.

The ship is quiet as she makes her way out of the warm sleeping quarters and into the small common space. The storm rages on outside, she briefly wonders if Hunter and Tremor are okay before she shakes her head of those thoughts. She pads on bare feet to the cockpit, slipping into the co-pilots seat. The sky has just began to lighten, a flash of lightening streaks over head, she counts under her breath, one, two, three, four. Thunder rolls across the sky. It's relaxing, just listening to the storm. 

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A gruff voice asks, Fault, he had third watch. 

"I don't sleep much." She replies. 

"Is it a species thing? Or?" He asks. 

Oh, she wants to snark at him, she wants to tell him that her sleep schedule is none of his damn business, but she just looks back at him. "I'm just used to not sleeping." She continues to stare out the transparisteel. His footsteps recede back to where they came and she relaxes again, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

She stares at the storm tossing the trees in the wind for what feels like forever before the thunder fades. When the sky lightens she moves from her peaceful spot, intent on showering before everyone is up.

She steps into the warm water and sighs. Perfect. She stands for a moment just savoring the brief moment she has alone. She loves the boys but there is always at least one of them around at any given time. 

She hears heavy footsteps outside the door to the refresher, Hunter and Tremor must be back from patrol. She hums as she scrubs the soap into her skin, trying to scrub all the pond from her skin. 

The door clicks open, just enough for someone to fit through. She knew her serenity would be interrupted eventually, it's probably Tech wanting to brush his teeth. Five people on one ship, everyone needs to share the refresher on the mornings, that's just how it is. Tech is usually the only person up when she is awake. It brings a smile to her face. She really does love them. She hears clothing softly hit the floor before the shower door opens and she almost screams when Hunter's head pops in. "Can I shower with you?" He asks, he sounds exhausted, his hair is matted to his forehead by the humidity and the constant rain. 

Once she knows her heart isn't going to stop, she nods and steps over. "Yea, come on." She smiles at him as he slips into the warm water. His body relaxes as he rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. It has always concerned her that he does that. The neck is not supposed to make that noise. 

She continues to scrub her skin when he reaches out and gently draws her closer to him. "Can I wash your hair?" He asks gently. She's taken aback for just a moment. He wants to wash her hair? Why? He looks so tired, she should take care of him. Her hands drop to her sides as she nods handing him the bottle of shampoo. His hands massage her scalp and she relaxes a bit. His eyes seem to scan her skin before he speaks. "Those are new." He motions to the marks on her collarbones. She blushes and moves to cover them with her hands. "Relax, Sweetheart. It's okay." 

\------------------------

He searches for the moth tattoo on the right side of her ribcage when he spots the marks on her collarbone, littered in between the flowers there. "Those are new." He points out. At least Wrecker was gentle with her last night. She moves to cover them as her face flushes. "Relax, Sweetheart. It's okay." He guides her into the water to rinse her hair when he finally spots the tattoo, the rest of the moth curves up over the bottom of her right breast. It must of hurt like a bitch. His fingers skim over it and her breath hitches. 

"Hunter." She whispers his name. 

"You really are covered in them aren't you?" His eyes trace over the vine that spreads over her hip and drapes across her inner thigh. Gods, he wants to trace it with his tongue. 

She grins. "That's the idea." She grabs the bottle of shampoo and squeezes some into her palm. "C'mere." She drags him closer by the arm. She reaches up to massage the soap into his hair. 

He plants his hands on her upper rib cage letting his thumbs skim gently across the underside of her breasts. She shivers at his touch. She continues to massage his scalp when a smirk spreads across her lips. Before he can ask what she thinks she's doing, she tugs lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck. His knees almost buckle as he groans at how amazing it feels. "Oh? You like that?" 

\------------------------

She gauges his reactions carefully, watching for any sign of discomfort as she runs her fingers through his hair, massaging the soap into his scalp. When she pulls at the strands at the nape of his neck he _moans._ It's a sound she didn't think she would ever hear from him. "Oh? You like that?" She giggles as she tugs again. 

He growls and pins her lightly to the cold wall, holding her there while he rinses the soap from his hair. She giggles as she watches him, and how ridiculous this situation is. 

Her laughter dies in her throat when he turns back to her, his eyes are blown dark with lust as he slips a knee between her thighs. 

Her brain seems to short out for a moment as it processes the image before her, Hunter, dripping wet, naked, and incredibly hard. Also all for her. "That's what I thought, Princess." He's going to kill her with the nicknames. He takes a moment to survey her body, his fingertips trace the marks left by the others, his gaze makes her squirm. His face goes soft for a moment the next time he speaks. "Let me take care of you?" It's more of a question than a command. 

She runs her fingers through his hair lightly before kissing him. "Yes, Hunter. Take care of me." She breathes before connecting their lips again. 

His lips trail off down her jaw and neck, nipping softly but not hard enough to leave any new marks. His lips slip lower, mouthing at one of her nipples. She gasps when he finally seals his mouth around it, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud. Her hand finds his hair again, forcing her fingers through it. He pulls away for a moment before kissing his way to her other breast, giving her other nipple the same treatment before slipping lower, kissing over her belly and barely grazing his lips over the bruises on her hips.

Seeing him on his knees like this shouldn't make her like she can't breathe. She gasps in air when he hooks one of her legs over his shoulder, "Relax for me, Sweetheart. Just breathe." His lips start at her hip, kissing his way down the Blackvine that makes it's way to her inner thigh. He traces the vine with his tongue, pinning her to the wall with his hands against his hips. He licks back up her thigh before he suddenly sinks his teeth into an area where there is no ink. She yelps at the pain as he soothes it away with his tongue, making eye contact with her. 

"Hunter." She whimpers when finally licks a stripe up her folds, flicking his tongue against her clit. Her hand knots into his hair and he groans, the vibrations making her mewl and whimper. 

"There you go, Sweet Girl. Just like that. You're so sweet." He praises her.

She doesn't even hear the door click open before it's too late. "Hey, so I was thinking we could train you on droid poppers for this afternoons raid." Tech's voice rings out. 

Hunter looks at her with wide eyes, but doesn't stop his ministrations. His eyes dare her not to respond. She swallows before speaking. "Yeah, that sounds good." She responds to him. 

She tries to convey a 'why didn't you lock the damn door?!' to Hunter with her eyes when he sucks on her clit roughly. She has to clamp her hand not tangled in Hunter's hair over her mouth, to smother the moan that threatens to escape from her throat. The bastard. 

"Are you feeling alright? You sound a little shaky?" Tech asks, there must be a toothbrush in his mouth as his words are muffled. 

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from last nights patrol." She lets her hand drop for just long enough for her to get the words out. She's trying to hold it together but her orgasm is creeping up on her. She yanks on Hunter's hair and he groans softly. 

"We can give you a stim later if you need it." She hears the sink shut off finally as her legs begin to shake. "Wait a minute! There's two pairs of blacks out here. Oh, oh gods!" He can hear the panic in his voice. "Wait! Who's in there with you?" He squeaks.

"Tech, get out." Hunter growls when he comes up for air.

"Yep, okay. Bye!" The door clicks behind him as he flees. 

"You alright?" Hunter looks up at her. 

"Yea, I'm fine." She says breathlessly. 

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet." He growls as he stands. "Jump." His hands trail down to the backs of her thighs and she jumps as he hooks her legs around his waist. He buries his nose in the crook of her neck as he growls, "You and Wreck came back last night smelling like swamp and sex. You smelt so good. I almost didn't make it out to patrol." 

He bites into the skin of her neck and she cries out. "Hunter, please." She tries to wiggle in his grip. 

"Tell me what you want, Sweet Girl." He grunts out as guides the head of his cock over her folds. 

"Gods, please fuck me." She babbles when his cock brushes over her clit. 

"There you go, Sweetheart." He buries himself to the hilt in one swift motion. "You feel amazing. So tight." He groans as he buries his face into her neck again, letting her adjust. 

Her back arches off the wall when he sets his rhythm. Her moans bounce around the small, steamy room. His hand comes up to cover her mouth. "Shh. We can't have you waking everyone up. Gotta keep quiet for me." 

His fingertips dig into her thigh as he thrusts into her. She would need a break from these possessive assholes after this, bruises, hickies, bite marks, and she hasn't even had sex with Cross yet, she can only imagine what that's going to be like. 

With a hard snap of his hips he hits the spot that sends shock waves through her body. She throws her head back against the wall with a moan that's absorbed by Hunter's hand. "Oh? Right there?" He slams into the spot again and again. She feels light-headed as the heat coils in her belly. She pries his hand off to try and get air into her lungs. "Come on Princess, cum for me. I can feel you fluttering." 

With a few more extremely well placed thrusts the coil snaps and the world fades to static as her orgasm rocks through her. His thrusts lose momentum as he closes in on his climax. "Cum for me, Hunter." She murmurs into his ear. He tenses and pulses inside of her, finding his release. He groans and pants against her skin. He slumps against her, leaning most of his weight into her, pinning her further into the wall. "I've got you, relax." She runs her fingers through his hair gently.

He nuzzles into her and takes a deep breath. "Are you on birth control?" He says gently. 

"I have a chip, yes." She kisses his temple. "Don't worry."

He pulls out of her with a groan and sets her feet back onto the ground. "I'll let you clean up. I'll tell Tech know you'll meet him for training. Wrecker will probably join you." He pulls her in for a kiss before he leaves her alone in the cooling stream of water. 

\---------------------------

"So what was Hunter doing with you in the shower this morning?" Tech chirps as he sets up a few targets. He's pretty sure he already knows the answer based on the moan he heard come out of the Sargent's mouth but he's still curious.

Reaper blinks at him. 

"Tech, they were having shower sex. Even I figured that out." Wrecker deadpans to his brother. 

Tech watches as her face flushes and she pulls at the collar of her blacks, that's when he sees the bite marks. He quickly turns back to the target and fiddles with the wiring. 

"Oh, that looks like it hurts." Wrecker's voice is full of concern. 

"The one on my thigh hurts worse." He hears her mutter under her breath. 

Tech whirls around to face her again. "The one on your thigh?! What?! What did he do to you?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tech is blushy and squeaky, you can pry that headcannon from my cold dead hands. The next chapter will have more of the ARCs in it. I know you guys like them.  
> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you liked it! Stay safe and sane!  
> Edit: I went through and changed some of the scenes and dialogue, it hasnt changed plotwise but just the interactions are different. I'll add this to the beginning of the next chapter as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! YEAH, YOU! I went back and edited the rest of this fic, you should go read the edited bits (theres a few parts in every chapter) before reading this chapter. Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like the edits. 
> 
> I also put up pictures of Reaper on Tumblr, leonidas-banana-phone is my URL. There are a few political posts, it is my main blog. Y'all are the shit and I love you.

Her visor blinks in and out, "That's why you have to make sure you clear the three meter blast radius." Fault yells at her from across the clearing. She takes off her helmet and throws him a murderous look. When did he even get out here? "It isn't that hard!" She sighs as she picks up another droid popper.

"Come on, Speck! You got this!" Wrecker calls from his own spot outside the blast radius. 

Her objective is to sneak up to the family GNK droid, place the charge, activate it and clear the blast zone before it goes off. It should be relatively easy, but she just can't clear the field fast enough. It's the only one of Tech's objectives she hasn't cleared. 

She takes a breath before slinking up to the droid, she places the charge underneath it and holds her breath as she activates it, before rolling onto her feet and sprinting away. She's sprinted across this damn clearing enough times today that she has ran ruts into the drying mud. 

She hears the charge go off behind her but her visor doesn't blink out for the seventieth time, she did it, she actually cleared the damn blast radius. She lets herself collapse to the ground in a heap of armored limbs. She hears cheering from the others as she slides off her helmet and throws it away from her. Her head thumps back against the hard ground as she stares at the canopy above her. A hand appears in her line of vision and she reaches out to grab it, Tremor pulling her up. "You did great." He tells her while yanking her up from the ground. Once she is on her feet he bends and scoops up her helmet, handing it to her. 

"Thanks." She mumbles. 

"Alright so maybe we shouldn't have you carry any of these until you get a little better at handling them. Not a big deal." Tech starts.

"She did fine!" Quake appears out of nowhere, slinging an arm around her waist. "Cut her some slack." He laughs. 

"Tech is right, I need more training." She says. 

"Oh hush, babe. You're doing great." He cuts her off. Babe? Oh hell no. 

Wrecker and Crosshair tense up, a snarl covering Cross's face. This isn't going to be good. 

"She's going to get someone killed if she can't use our equipment correctly." Fault steps up to Hunter. "She shouldn't even be in the field." 

Hunter deadpans the trooper. "What I do with my squad is none of your business." 

"Come on, sweet cheeks. Let's let them handle this." Quake tries to pull her away. 

Sweet cheeks? No, absolutely not. She stops him. "This conversation is about me and my skills, I think it's imperative that I listen." 

"Let the sergeant take care of it. That's why he's a higher rank than you." Quake tries yet again to pull her away. 

"Hey, asshole." A voice sounds from directly behind her.Quake looks back only to be decked in the face by a blurring mass of red and gray. Quake is lifted off his feet by the collar of his blacks by Wrecker. "Leave her alone." A grin spreads across his face. 

"Are you just going to let him do this?" Quake asks her, frantic and scared. 

She crosses her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should let Sargent Hunter handle this. That's why he outranks me, right?" She turns to see Crosshair rolling around on the ground trying to gain the upperhand with Fault. Tremor is trying desperately to get Wrecker to drop the ARC. 

Hunter comes up to stand next to her. "This is why we don't work with regs." He sighs. 

"You take Wrecker, I'll take Crosshair?" She asks him. 

"Just don't get punched please." He turns to Wrecker. "Wrecker, drop him!" He points to the ground. 

She turns to the others still rolling around in the dirt. She stalks to them listening to them spit curses and insults at each other. Fault gains the upper hand by pinning Cross to the ground and wailing on him. "Hey! Get off of him!" She tries to yell at Fault. She knows it won't actually work, but it's always worth a try. She stops in front of the two troopers in the hope that her shadow will be enough to at least get their attention but no dice. "Alright, assholes!" She manages to grab a hold of Fault's back plate and yanks him off of Crosshair, placing a boot on his chest plate to keep him in place. 

"Get off of me!" Fault growls. 

"Chill out." She snarls. "Crosshair! Inside, now!" He wipes his bloody nose of his sleeve before getting to his feet and staggering back towards the ship. She turns back to the ARC under her foot. "Stop antagonizing my team. We still have a mission to finish and we need everyone." She finally lets off of him before she herself stalks back to the ship. 

\---------------------------

"I know he's an asshole, but you are a pipe cleaner with eyes, Crosshair!" She paces as she scolds the sniper. "You can't aim with a black eye!" She presses her gloved fingers against her temples. "This team is going to kill me. One way or another!" She throws her hands up. She turns towards him. 

He stares ahead, past her. This was the first time she has actual gotten angry at any of them, her frustration has only ever been aimed towards others up until this point, it leaves a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

She crouches in front of him, finally getting his attention. She sighs. "He really got ya good, didn't he?" She gently grabs his chin and tilts it side to side. "I'll fix the eye but the rest is healing normally, you need to stop picking fights with ARC troopers." She stands and goes to the sink to wet a rag down, before crouching in front of him again. "You're a pain in my ass. I hope you know that." She gently cleans away the blood that has crusted to his face and down his neck, it leaves a metallic taste in his mouth. She rinses the rag one more time before she grabs a small packet of bacta from her kit. "Did you bite the inside of your mouth anywhere?" She asks.

He shakes his head. 

"Silent and brooding after our fight? Alright, so be it." She opens the packet and smears some on her finger. 

"You said-"

"I said it would heal the normal way. Bacta is the standard operating procedure for all injuries. So pucker up my toothpick with arms." She says. 

"Toothpick with arms?" He snarks. 

"Is twig with legs better? Do you want the bacta or not?" Her sass is otherworldly this afternoon. She must be really done with their shit. He pushes out his lips to her with a scowl. "Are you trying to scowl? Sweetheart, you just got your ass handed to you. Give it up for a couple minutes. Your ego will be okay." She gently dabs the gel onto his lip. She stands and throws the packet into the garbage. "Let's get that eye fixed." She closes her eyes and takes a deep slow breath. She holds out her hands and he looks for the swirl of magic in the air around him, the slight shimmer that turns into greens and pinks and oranges and yellows. He feels it making it's way under his skin, soothing the pressure and swelling. When she's done she opens her eyes and gives him a fixed stare. "Please, no more fighting. Especially over me. I can hold my own, I promise." 

\------------------------

Tremor looks into the room where the medic and the sniper went in. He just wants to make sure that Crosshair is still conscious after what Fault did to him. He seemed alright but Fault has a nasty punch. What he sees shocks him. 

Reaper pulls the man to his feet. She places a hand on his face, it's gentle and caring, smoothing her thumb over his cheek. "He's flirty and handsy but it's nothing I haven't handled before." She smooths the lines between his eyes. The usual scowl on his face actually loosens a bit. "And the other one is an ass. I get it, I do. But, you just have to let it go. You can't pick a fight with everyone." There's a lopsided grin on her face he hasn't seen before. It looks genuine and real. His scowl returns and she laughs. 

"Call me a pipe cleaner with eyes again, Hag." He threatens as he pulls her close by the hips and places a firm hand on her ass. Tremors eyes widen. 

"You didn't like that one? I don't know I thought it was pretty good." She places her hands on his chest plates and stands on her toes. Their lips clash and Tremor ducks out of the doorway. 

Tremor was sure she was with Sargent Hunter. Was he wrong? He straightens in realization. Is she with both of them? He's heard of brothers sharing woman but like this? This looks like an actual relationship? More than just sex. Does he tell his brothers? No. Fault would surely report them. 

He feels like he has whiplash. This is a problem for after this afternoons raid. 

\-----------------------

"Hey, are you alright?" Reaper asks Tremor as they trek through the forest yet again. 

He seems to panic for a second. "Who? Me? What? I'm fine." 

She thought she had met the worst liars in the GAR. This man puts the 501st to shame. She sighs and rolls her eyes under her bucket. "What did you see?" 

"I- I didn't see anything, ma'am." He stutters. 

"I've met some bad liars but you're pretty much the worst one." She falls back a few steps from the rest of the group to give them some semblance of privacy. "So, what did you see?" She asks again, this time using her medic voice. 

"He had a hand on your-" He clears his throat. "Your behind? Ma'am?" His voice squeaks. 

"That's not what your worked up about." She knows troopers like the back of her hand, you work with enough of them and you learn exactly what makes them tick. 

"I'm pretty sure you and Sargent Hunter were, uh, in the refresher this morning." He coughs, "Sargent Hunter doesn't look like he would be one to share."

She wants to laugh at this adorable sweet summer child of a trooper, "You think I'm sneaking around with Crosshair?" She laughs. 

"Is that not what's going on? Are you like some kind of throuple? I think that's a thing sometimes, right?" He asks. He genuinely wants to know what's going on. 

She takes a moment to decide what she's going to say. "Are you going to report us if I tell you?" She asks. 

"Why would I do that? You aren't doing anything wrong. Relationships are discouraged but not forbidden." He states. 

"It's not just Crosshair and Hunter." She says. 

"The engineer too?" He asks. 

She nods. "And Wrecker." 

He balks at her, closing and opening his mouth a few times, emotions flying across his face. "All of them?!" He squeaks. 

She nods. "I couldn't just choose one of them." She shrugs. 

Hunter stops up ahead and crouches into the underbrush. "Comm and weapons check. Tech is tracking a lot more droid activity than we saw in our previous raids." He pulls out a holo map. 

Something doesn't feel right about this. She tightens the straps on her med pack. Tech crouches next to her and places a hand on her back. "They've upped patrols since our last attack." Tech explains. 

There's a buzz amongst the group, the stakes are higher, she can tell her boys are excited for a challenge, but how much is a challenge and how much is a death sentence? 

"We're targeting fighters this run. Thermal detonators and droid poppers. Do as much damage as possible." Quake briefs, all of the joking personality gone, stowed away for some other time. She flexes her fingers, mentally preparing herself for whats to come. 

Wrecker hands her a few detonators, "Don't worry, Speck. It'll be okay."

This time she isn't so sure. Something feels wrong, off. "I always worry, Wreck." She mumbles, "It's my job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't meant to end with angst but it's great place to throw that in there! Mwahahhahaa!!!  
> Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I don't know, it's a weird time. It's hard to find time to actually decompress.  
> Also if you're doing any protesting or just going out and about please, please, please be careful! Stay safe and stay sane! I worry about you guys out there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback, let me know what you liked or didn't like. Y'all are amazing, I hope you know that.

_Aim, pull the trigger. Aim,_ _pull_ _the trigger._ She moves through the field, just trying to keep the hoards of droids at bay. Her one goal is just to keep everyone alive, let them live another day. She slips her way through a line of vulture droids, placing charges as she weaves between their legs. She places the last charge before ducking behind the smoking remains of something that was once large and metallic and triggers the charges with her vambrace control. 

"Wooo! Speck!" Wrecker's voice cuts over the explosions. His laughter bounces around in her helmet. 

She takes a moment to read through their vitals on the screen. Everyone is stable and safe, for now at least. 

"Wave three incoming!" Tech relays over their comms. "Oh no." He mumbles. 

"You can't just say 'oh no' like that! Whats going on?" She barks as she vaults over the wreckage, blaster pulled and aimed at the _massive_ wave of droids coming in, "Oh, shit." 

"Reaper, pull back to our position, Wrecker, droid poppers, Cross you know what to do." Hunter orders. She knows there's too many. Even for them. 

"Destroy them! Leave no survivors!" A voice rings through the air. An actual living beings voice. Not a droids. She fires round after round as she tries to get back to Tech and Hunter. 

"Where are the ARCs?" She asks as the droids start to surround them, panic weaves it's way through her veins. 

"Tremor is with Cross, the other two are with me." Hunter tells her. He sounds nervous, his voice wavers. He knows they are in way over their heads. At least Crosshair and Tremor are okay. They will be fine. 

She continues to shoot at the droids. _Battle droids aren't meant to be smart, they're meant to overwhelm,_ echoes through her head. Some higher ranking official during her training had said that. 

The world seems to move in slow motion, her boots sliding in the mud as she tries to get back to the group. A cry pierces through the comms. "Tech's hit!" Hunter screams. 

She's almost there. She can help when she gets there, he will be fine. They will be fine. Everything will be fine once she gets there. She can hear everything as she runs, Tech's cries, Hunter's curses, the snarl from Wrecker as he tries to lay down cover fire, the ARCs babbling to each other, taking comfort in their brothers voices. 

This can't be the end. It can't be. Not like this, not on this hellhole of a planet. Not now. And then she sees the B2's with their rocket launchers primed for firing. She pushes harder, everything in her body screaming for her too stop, for her to turn and run the other way. 

And it fires. 

She launches herself in front of the small group, focusing on the chaos around her, the pain, the screams, the people she loves. She slips into the mud in front of them and throws her hands up sending a wave of magic through the air with a battlecry. 

She falls to the ground, her hearing muffled and vision fading. She hears her name being called before the world goes black.

\----------------------------

Hunter paces outside of the medtent. Reaper hasn't woken up yet. They couldn't find anything wrong with her but she still won't wake up. Tech took a shot to the side but it wasn't anything they couldn't fix. 

"Sargent, if you keep pacing you'll end up in a trench." Commander Bly comes towards him. "I know you're worried about her." 

Hunter stops and looks at him. "She took out almost half of a battalion. Almost 400 droids, and then just fell. We would have died if it wasn't for her. 400 droids, Commander." He watched it with his own eyes but he still doesn't understand. How did she do it? There was a flash of light and a shock wave. That's the only way he could describe it, a shockwave of concussive energy that knocked him on his ass. He only has this explanation because Tech had babbled on and on about it to the medic that stitched him up. He is thankful for his little brothers mind because he still doesn't know what the hell happened back there. 

"I saw the footage, Sargent." Commander Bly states blandly. "We need to debrief with Tremor, Quake and Fault. You can come right back when we're finished." 

Hunter sighs and nods, following Bly to central command. 

\--------------------------

Wrecker sits beside the gurney, holding Specks hand. Her armor was stripped away and the top half of her blacks cut to allow wires to be stuck to her chest. As he watches the line jump steadily, he vaguely remembers her and Tech talking about the structure of her heart. 

Tech sits a bed away, the top half of his blacks stripped away and bandages wrapped around his abdomen, tapping away at a data pad. He looks over at them. "She'll wake up. She will." His brother seems so sure. 

He looks down at the woman, her hair spread out around her like a dark green halo. She's pale, none of the usual color in her face, her skin an almost ghastly grey, her lips ashen. He wants to shake her, he wants her to wake up and laugh at him for worrying. _Worrying is my job, Wrecker._ Her sweet voice echoes through his head. 

He focuses on the constant beeps from her heart monitor. "Please, wake up."

\--------------------------

Tech watches from his own gurney as Wrecker smooths the hair off of Reaper's forehead. He doesn't understand how he can touch her when she looks like that, so breakable, so fragile. Her skin looks like porcelain, colorless and emotionless. She looks so cold. 

He tries to focus back on the datapad but the stitches in his side itch. The medic who did them, was quick and efficient, droid like almost. He knows that Reaper is going to criticize them when she wakes up. He remembers her telling him about how she got burnt out on magic, maybe that's all that's happening here. She just needs a good rest to recharge. He looks back at the pad before throwing it off to the side, standing and making his way around her bed only to stop inches from taking her hand. He knows he should hold her hand, smooth the hair sticking to her forehead in this god awful tent but he just can't touch her, she looks fake, like they replaced their medic with a life sized doll. 

"Tech, you okay?" Wrecker asks. His voice is softer than usual. 

"Why does she look like that?" He tries to get his brain to tell him, maybe it's shock, or heat exhaustion, or maybe it's just some magical sickness that he can't do anything about because somehow that's the most logical reason she won't wake up, a metaphysical bunch of bullshit he won't ever really understand because he can't use the magic himself. 

Wrecker sighs. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Panic suddenly grips his chest. His voice is strained and almost a whisper. "I don't know. I just. Don't. Know."

\--------------------------

Crosshair adjusts his scope again as he aims for the droid 5 kilometers away. He breathes in, holding his breath as he pulls the trigger. Somehow this is easier, the mechanics of a rifle, the wind patterns, even the enemies movements. 

He's angry at her. She launched herself in front of that rocket, tried to sacrifice herself for them. Clones, defective ones at that. Now she's stuck in a medtent in the middle of Felucia and they don't know if she's going to wake up. 

He lines up another shot, and pulls the trigger. Gods, why would she do that for them? How stupid could she be? Who could be that reckless? Who could just throw their entire life away just so they could live? They were meant to die in this war. It's the entire reason they were created. 

Seeing her laying on that gurney was something he never wants to see again. She looked broken and weak. That's not her. That's not the woman he let under his skin. 

Another shot. He hates her for making the others worry. They aren't used to caring for someone else, an outsider like her. 

He wants to yell and scream at her, ignore her and give her the cold shoulder, anything to show her how he feels in this moment, but she won't wake up. She won't wake up.

He lines up another shot and pulls the trigger. 

\---------------------------

Aayla wanders through the cots in the med tent, checking in on her injured men as she moves towards where the head medic is giving directions to another trooper. "General, how are you doing this evening?" Crush asks her. 

"Good, thank you. I'm looking for Officer Grimm. Has she woken up yet?" Her eyes scan the room, taking in all of the sick and injured. 

"Officer Grimm? Oh! Her team calls her Reaper, this way, ma'am." The bubbly medic leads her to a cot in the middle of the room. 

"I made her team go get some sleep and a shower. Two of them hadn't left her side. One needed stitches but he was fine." Crush relays to her. "We are keeping an eye on her, just waiting for her to wake up." 

"Thank you, Crush. If you could give me a few moments with her." She dismisses the man. 

"Of course, General. You know where to find me." He sends her a salute as he walks off.

She turns to the woman laying on the cot. She remembers when she first got to the temple, she was quiet, incredibly so. Very polite. She wore bandages around her throat for almost two months, she reaches out and gently traces the jagged scar. Her species must need more time to heal. Maybe that's why she isn't waking up. 

She feels a presence near her. "General, I'll come back."

"Stay, Sargent. I was there the day she arrived at the temple. She still had mud on her skirts. Her neck was bandaged up and she was exhausted but she was polite to everyone who spoke to her. Master Rodak Kafirm took her in, trained her as a healer. She barely left the Halls of Healing, always working on someone or keeping someone company. She really blossomed when the war started. The clones loved her." She looks up at the sergeant standing on the opposite side of the cot. "She wore the bandages on her neck for almost two months. Her species may just need some extra time to heal. Go be with your men, the medics have her." She smiles softly at the woman before guiding the man out of the tent. 

\-----------------------------

She tries to push her way through the darkness, but it's so heavy. She's never been out for this long, stuck in her own head when she uses to much. _Is she actually dead? Did that rocket actually hit her? Was the rest of the team alright? Did they make it out? Where are they? Where are they?! Are they alright?! Please!_

She bolts upright with a gasp. "Hey, hey, relax!" A medic rushes over as she starts to pull the wires off of her chest. He places his hands on her shoulders. "You've been out for almost eighteen hours. Just relax." 

"The rest of my team. Where? Are they okay? One of them was shot." She pushes the heels of her hands into her eyes. 

"Crush sent them to get some rest. They're all fine." The medic sticks the wires back onto her chest and looks her over. "You didn't have any serious injuries. We couldn't figure out what happened to you. Has this happened before?" 

She tries to process the question the best she can, "Last time I was here, I passed out. I was out for four hours. I ran out of magic." She tries to remember the episode. "I'm fine." She tries to convince the medic. 

"It's the middle of the night and it's storming, just stay here until morning. You still need to be observed, just to make sure you won't pass out again." The medic tries to bargain. "I'll even let your CO know you're awake." 

"He's probably not sleeping anyway." She mumbles. She clears her throat. "What's your name?"

"Nuco. Just let me know if you need anything. Get some rest." He pats her arm before leaving. She lays back down and listens to the rain and thunder, watches her heart beat jump on the monitor. She spots a datapad at the end of her cot. She looks around before sitting up and snagging it. She recognizes it as one of Tech's. When she powers it on she is met with a Tithean book on elemental magic. Complete with annotations in the margins. She smiles as she reads the notes scrawled quickly in Tech's messy hand writing. It seems he was trying to figure out why she passed out. 

"It's good to see you awake." A voice says. Hunter sits down next to her on her cot. 

"Hey Sarge, sorry for the scare." She speaks softly as she looks at the other troopers around the medtent. 

"You should have seen the medics face when he saw your chest and neck." Hunter smiles at her. "I thought he was gonna explode." He puts his arm around her, to prying eyes it just looks like a CO comforting one of their troops. 

"Are they okay?" She asks staring at the wall of the tent.

"We would have died without you. Tech needed some stitches but he's fine. He finally fell asleep about two hours ago." He sighs.

"They're worried." She finally meets his eyes. 

"Let them be worried. It's good for them." He smiles again.

She knows something isn't right. She woke up maybe seven minutes ago and he is already here. "You were awake and waiting for the comm." 

"I was also waiting for Crosshair, ran off not long after we landed." He finally lets his shoulders slump. Let's the exhaustion seep through the calm and collected facade. 

"Nuco said I was down almost eighteen hours. Has he been gone for that long?" She asks. 

Hunter just nods. She takes a moment to think over her decision before standing and pulling the wires off of her chest. "Hey! What did I tell you?! Lay down!" Nuco rounds the corner. 

She holds up a hand as she continues to yank at the wires and the IV that she didn't realize was there before. "I have a trooper out there, he's been gone for as long as I've been down, I don't know where he is. My job as Force 99's medical officer is to ensure that my troopers are safe. Others need this cot." She peels at the tape on her IV. "Can you remove this please?" She holds out her arm to the baffled medic. 

"You're going to go out in this storm after you spent that long dead to the world? You of all people should know how dangerous that is." He snaps on a pair of gloves and removes the IV, pressing a piece of gauze into the crook of her arm. 

"I'll be fine, Nuco. I promise." She grins at the medic as Hunter gathers her armor. 

Nuco just sighs. "Kriffing commandos, I swear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing okay. Thanks for stopping by, please, please, please stay safe out there. I'm proud of all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me some feedback, tell me what you liked or didn't like! I love hearing from you guys.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asks the woman again. She shucks the ruined top of her blacks off before grabbing another top. 

"Hunter, I think this is my fault. I have to fix it." She tugs on her armor while she talks. 

He doesn't know how to respond to her. Usually he would just let Cross burn himself out. He would come back and sleep for half the day and everything would be fine. But this time he wasn't so sure. He stalked off before the medics could even get her off the _Marauder._ He usually at least waited for the medics to give the all clear before disappearing on whatever adventure he needed to go on. 

"Stay here and comm me if he comes back. Send me his last known coordinates." She pulls on her helmet and slings the medpac over her shoulder. "Just let me fix this." She bounds out the door without a second glance. 

Hunter opens a compartment and pulls out a bottle. Corellian whiskey. Not only does he have Crosshair to worry about, he also now has a medic who just woke up from an eighteen hour nap wandering around in the storm as well. He pours a glass and sits at the table as he listens to Wrecker and Tech sleep. This is going to be a long night. 

\----------------------

Crosshair sits against the trunk of a massive fungus tree, rifle propped up beside him. He stares into the forest, lightning lights up the sky every few seconds. He knows he should get back but Reaper is probably still asleep and he doesn't want to deal with the others while she is still under. For all he knows she could be dead. He tries to pretend that doesn't bother him. That he isn't worried for her. He wants to not care about her, but he just can't. She got under his skin, somehow. It makes him mad, infuriated at himself. He let her in, after all this time of hiding behind a wall she managed to get in through the cracks, squeezed her way in with a lopsided grin. He wants to shut her out. But he just can't. 

So, for now he sits against this giant mushroom tree and listens to the rain water fall to the jungle floor in rivulets. 

\----------------------

"If I was a sniper in the middle of a deadly jungle, where would I go?" Flora asks the gelagrub that has been following her for some time. The creature just huffs and goes back to chewing on the mushroom he deemed worthy of a meal. "Tell me about it." She smiles at the creatures antics. She has to admit, they are quite adorable. She understands why the troopers like them, loyal and docile, easy going. This planet really isn't all that bad. "Just let me know if there are any Acklay around, yea? They really freak me out worse than anything else here. I think it's the legs." The beast just looks up at her before nuzzling into her hand. "Yeah, I know we should keep moving, the coordinates should be coming up soon." 

She continues her trek into the mud as the lightning illuminates the forest. The storm seems to be getting more intense, the wind picking up and the rain blurring her HUD. Hopefully it won't get worse before she finds him. "Let's pick up the pace." She pats the beasts side to get it to move quicker. "You need a name." She thinks for a second. "Stitches. Yea, you look like a Stitches." 

\----------------------

He sees the movement before he hears it. A figure trudging through the mud, and a large shape next to them, probably some kind of beast. He raises his rifle and takes careful aim, sending a warning shot into the tree next to them. 

"Ay! What did Stitches ever do to you?!" A voice shouts. 

They named the beast? He pulls his scope up to his face to see who exactly who it is. The bright green vine running down the length of their left arm against the dark grey armor gives it away. She leans against the gelagrub (who she apparently named Stitches?) as she trudges through the blowing rain. 

"Look who's awake." He snarls at her when she gets close enough to hear him. She pats the side of the creature and it wanders off a ways to chew on a mushroom. "What do you want?" 

"You've been gone for almost." She checks her chrono, "Twenty-one hours now? With this storm I was worried you blew away." She crosses her arms and shifts her weight from foot to foot. 

"Why do you care?" He growls. 

She throws her hands up. "Why wouldn't I care?" 

"What's wrong with you?" He seethes. 

\---------------------

"What's wrong with you?" Crosshair spits at her. 

She had a feeling he would be mad at her for this, for making his brothers worry, for jumping in front of that rocket, for passing out for eighteen hours. "Do you want me to apologize? Is that it?" She yells over the rain, yanking off her helmet. 

"I want you to leave me alone." He looks down at his boots. 

"You know I can't do that." She moves closer to him, trying to get out of the rain. 

"Why would you do that?" He sounds angry and hurt. 

"Because,-" She starts. 

"And don't say it's your job." He moves closer, pointing a bony finger at her. 

"Because I vowed to keep as many of you alive as I could. Even if that means sacrificing myself, which wasn't my intention today, or yesterday. I don't know what day it is anymore." She knows what he is going to say next. 

"We're clones! We're meant to be expendable! We're mean to die horrible, painful deaths. It's why we were created in the first place!" He yells. 

Her heart still shatters every time one of them says anything like that. 

"We're defective. We aren't meant to see the next mission. We're experiments." She flinches at his words.

She might have to try a different approach with him than the others. "Fine! You're just clones! Is that what you want me to say?! That your life doesn't mean as much as mine?!"

His silence is enough of an answer. "You're just some reject that Commander Cody felt bad for, the others didn't want you and neither do we. You're an outsider to the Jedi and an outsider to us. You don't belong with us, you didn't even belong with the regs." His words are full of venom and hate. She can't help but think he's right.

She lets herself deflate, the fight dripping down into the dirt with the rain. "I'll put in for a transfer when we get back to Coruscant. You won't have to deal with me after this mission." 

"We were fine without you. We don't need you." He shoves past her, picking up his rifle and helmet. 

"If the storm gets worse make sure to find decent shelter." Her voice is harsh, cold, it doesn't sound like her at all. "Let Hunter know of your location." She picks up her helmet and pulls it on roughly before turning towards the jungle, motioning to Stitches, who follows her happily. She pats it's head before giving one last look over her shoulder to the angry sniper. 

\--------------------------------

He watches her and the gelagrub disappear back into the storm. At least she has a guide back to the camp in this mess. He sits back against the tree, head in his hands. She just woke up and went to find him, hiking alone in this horrible storm. 

Will she actually put in for the transfer? Will she just leave? Find a new assignment? He scoffs, of course she will. She's just like the rest of the officers that have worked with them. She will leave and find the position of her dreams, maybe in the GAR facility on Coruscant or maybe they will send her to one of the med stations. 

He thinks about what he said, what he really said. He knows that she belongs with them, she works flawlessly with them, never lags behind, or slows them down, smart enough to help Tech but still reckless enough to come up with insane plans with Wrecker. They will be devastated when she leaves, Hunter will try to hide it by throwing them into more missions, the more dangerous the better. He remembers the bet that him and Wrecker made when they first heard that she was assigned to them. 

_"A medic this time? It's been awhile since we've had one of those." Tech marvels as Hunter hands him the datapad with their new medics file._

_Crosshair nudges Wrecker. "I bet you fifty credits they won't even make it a month."_

_"I'll give ya seventy-five." Wrecker laughs._

_"It's a woman!" Tech exclaims._

_"Oh, I'll give her two weeks." Crosshair snarks._

_"Cody said she was special, gave me some footage to look over. He thinks that she might be a good addition." Hunter says dryly. "I say we meet her and then watch it with her." He smirks. "We collect her tomorrow."_

_\--------------------_

_Crosshair looks over the woman as she introduces herself. "Medical Officer Flora Grimm, sir." She looks like she hasn't slept in days, but she is well put together. She's also incredibly frail looking, delicate and too skinny, like she lives off of a diet of spite and black caf._

_Wrecker laughs loudly, "This is her? She's barely a speck." She flinches at the volume of his voice, for a field medic you would think she would be used to loud noises._

_He watches her reactions carefully as Hunter runs through the usual introductions. Her eyes shift, something sparks in them when she looks at Crosshair. "Who's he?" For a split second there's a smirk on her face before she reigns herself in, shifting back to the trained officer politeness. Alright, so maybe she's a bit more cocky than the others, a bit more loose with the regulations. "So, I heard you guys need a medic? How would you feel if I stuck around for a bit?" Her grin is lopsided and confident._

_They've dealt with people like her before, these officers think that they can control them, shape them into something less reckless and radical. It never works, they always end up leaving, transferring to some other assignment, thanking them for the opportunity to work for such a team and disappearing without a trace never to be seen again._

_\------------------_

_Crosshair roots through her bag, digging through the clothes when he sees it at the bottom of the bag, the book looks old, older than all of them combined. And it looks like it's from Dathomir, he tugs it out of her bag when he hears the glass clinking together. He dumps her bag onto the floor and a few specimen jars come rolling out. He recognizes the dried plants almost immediately, they've used a few of them in missions before, high profile assassinations. All of them poisonous. He stands shoving the book under his arm and shoving the jars back into the bag before standing._

_She sits at the table with Tech asking questions, Wrecker sits off to the side and Hunter isn't too far, perfect. He drops the bag onto the table with a thud. Tech says something, scolding him but he doesn't listen. "You have some explaining to do, Hag." He spits._

_She looks up for a moment, noticing the book. "That book is almost five hundred years old. It's made of paper. It's also warded against destruction, if you destroy it, it will destroy you." She looks back down at the datapad perched on her lap, scrolling through a few files. She's not even phased by his discovery._

_"You're not just any hag, you're a Dathomir hag." He flicks the toothpick that was in his mouth at her for extra effect._

_She still doesn't look up from the pad. "That's a low blow and you know it. Hand the book to Tech, I bet he could guess my species correctly. And hag? That's so unoriginal. You can come up with something better, I'm sure." She bites at him. She turns the pad off and finally looks at him. She's still unimpressed by him._

_He pushes the book into Tech's space before rooting for the jars, pulling out three. Her eyes grow wide and he smirks, he finally got her. "Coma-bloom, Purple Stingwort, Darkkoninn. Those are just the ones I recognize, are you trying to kill us?"_

_Hunter finally joins the conversation and his smirk grows more menacing. She makes a grab for them but he pulls away before she can reach them. "Tell me why you have them, Hag."_

_"She's not from Dathomir, she's from Tithea." Tech babbles on about her species, and the magic they can supposedly use._

_"What's the damn book about, Tech?" He gripes._

_"Tithean battle magic." Tech continues asking her where she got it._

_Hunter steps forward, that's it, this is the final blow, he will send her back to Commander Cody with her tail between her legs. "Why do you have so many poisonous plants?"_

_She shrugs. "Call it a hobby, a healer that collects plants that kill, ironic right?" She turns to Crosshair, still looking like she can't be bothered by the conversation. "If you wanted to snoop through my stuff, you could have just asked. I would have told you all of this. Did you find the dagger?" He sees Hunter perk up at that. "Amazing craftsmanship on the glass." She smiles the same lopsided grin._

_She's not going to be intimidated by him that easy. Most of the others were pissed when he would snoop through their stuff, something about her is different. He may have trouble getting rid of her._

_\-------------------_

_They stand around the holotable, watching the footage over and over again. She looks between him and Hunter, preparing herself to be berated by either of them, maybe even both of them. He tries to keep his face neutral, tries to act like he wasn't impressed by her power._

_Hunter plays the footage one more time, watching intently before flicking off the holo. "Welcome to the team." There's approval in his voice, something he hasn't heard when he spoke to the others. This one might be here to stay, it sends a wave of nervous energy through his stomach._

_\-------------------_

_"I like her." Wrecker says as he walks back to the cockpit. "She's feisty."_

_"You mean she actually has a personality?" Tech muses. "Puts Cross in his place." He flips a few switches._

_"I don't mind her. She's quiet, stays out of the way." Hunter shrugs._

_"I still don't trust her." Crosshair scowls._

_"You don't trust anyone. Let's actually give this one a chance." Tech says._

_"Let's see how she does on her first mission. Then I'll decide if we send her back or not." Hunter says._

_"Where are we going?" Tech chirps.  
_

_Hunter smiles. "Mimban."_

_\------------------_

He lets his head thump back against the tree. He has to go after her, has to tell her that she isn't worthless. She can't go back all alone in this storm, it's only going to get worse. With a sigh he stands and slings his rifle over his shoulder and slips on his helmet. She's going to be so pissed at him. 

\--------------------------------

"There should be a rocky outcrop around here somewhere. Maybe there's a cave?" She asks Stitches. "I'm talking to a giant grub. I'm already the spinster that talks to the toads in her garden." She laughs. 

The lightning illuminates the sky at an almost constant rate now, the wind and rain pounding sideways. She guides the grub up an incline before she spots the rocks, "See! I knew it was up here." She pats it's side. She guides it under a rock shelf before she scales the slippery rock, where a small cave sits. 

She tries to send Hunter her coordinates but it seems the storm is jamming her signal. She takes off her medpack and digs through it, looking for something to put on the cold rock underneath her. She pulls out an emergency blanket and spreads it out before sitting against the wall of the cave.

She watches the storm, at this point in time she would call it a hobby, storm watching. She rolls her eyes, as if she has time for an actual hobby. She hasn't collected any new specimens since she began working with The Batch. She looks down at her boots and slips off her helmet, setting it beside her. Was she really going to find a new team? She can't, not again. They will send her back to the temple, never let her out again. She'll be stuck watching younglings and healing cuts and bruises from training. 

No, she will make this work. Even if Cross ends up hating her. She can't go back, she won't.

\------------------------------

The grub greets him when he walks up to the pile of rocks. It huffs and presses it's head against his hand, looking for pets. "She spoiled you." He gripes but pats it's large head. If the grub is there that means that she must be around. He spots a small cave above the shelf the bug was hiding under. He sighs before taking his helmet off. "Grimm! I know you're up there!" He calls to the woman. He hears a slight scuffling but gets no reply. He replaces his helmet before scaling the ledge.

She seems to stare past him. "I don't want to fight." Her voice is flat, numb. She just stares through him. It's unsettling. 

He take his helmet off and sits next to her. "Why did you do it?" He asks.

"I've seen so many troopers die. And I didn't do anything about it. I watched as they were slaughtered in front of me. I could have done something about it, could have defended them, but I was told not to because if they knew about me they would think I'm some sort of weapon. I heard the shake in Hunter's voice, Tech's cries. The way the ARC's were talking to each other. They knew they were going to die. How could I let it happen again? How could I watch and listen to the people I love die, when I could have done something to stop it?" She barely moves as she speaks. "I couldn't bear the thought of watching the light fade from Tech's eyes, never hearing his voice again, never being able to hug Wrecker, or listen to you snore every night. And where would I be without Hunter? Where would any of us be without him?" She pauses and looks to him. Her eyes are glassy when the lightning flashes, she blinks and tears streak down her cheeks. "I couldn't let them die."

He has no idea what to say to her. Because, how do you respond to something like that? The wind whips between them as she just stares ahead, a haunted stare. "What I said back there isn't true. We need you. We love you. I-I think I love you." The words feel foreign on his tongue. 

She turns towards him and blinks in confusion. "You don't have to say that. It's okay if you don't. I get it." 

He waits a beat before continuing. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to us. To me. I wanted so badly to get rid of you, I thought you would be just like the others, you would hate us for being defective. We hate ourselves for being defective, it was drilled into our skulls since the day we were decanted. You just walked in and the others fell for you. I tried so hard not too. To keep up that front. Because, what if you left too? They would hate you. It would be easier to hate you if I just didn't care. If I acted like you were nothing, it wouldn't hurt when you left." 

"I'm not going anywhere." She says. "I was going to stay whether you wanted me to or not." There's a tick of a smile. Thunder cracks across the sky and she flinches. "The storm is getting worse." She looks at him. 

He moves further into the cave. He hopes there isn't anything in here with them. "Get away from there. I don't need you getting struck by lightning. Even though I'm pretty sure you would survive that too."

She rolls her eyes but moves back towards him. "I love you too, Jackass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, I'm back. I felt so much better writing this. I wrote a decent amount of this while listening to Call Me Karizma. He's got the perfect amount of angst. I love you guys, stay safe out there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!: Roughish sex, biting, over stimulation, bratty behavior, "Make me.", is used., multiple orgasms.   
> Just some Crosshair smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, tell me what you liked or didn't like. I love feedback.

She paces the length of the cave, which really isn't even that big to begin with. "Sit down." Crosshair groans. "We'll go when the storm is over. What do the Jedi always say? Have patience?" He snarks. "They didn't raise you very well." 

"Do I look like a Jedi? Within the last 48 hours I have banged two of our team mates." She plops down on the blanket next to him. 

"So Tech really did walk in on you and Hunter." He snorts and crosses his arms, "Good for Hunter."

"I know you're the jealous type but damn." She leans against the wall. "Oh don't pout, Sweetheart." His scowl seems to only grow deeper. She squeaks when he suddenly hauls her into his lap. 

"Not so tough now are you?" He smirks at her. 

She moves her legs to properly straddle him. "Oh, you want me to be meek and mild for you? You know that won't work on me." She whispers as she noses her way up his neck. 

His fingers dig into her hips, digging into the bruises left by the others. "You think you can be a brat, then?" He growls. 

She bites down on the skin right above his collar. He wants a brat, he'll get one. 

He knots a hand in her hair and _yanks,_ dragging her to his lips. He keeps his hand there while pulling her closer to him. He roughly bites at her lower lip and she yelps in pain, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His hands search for the latches on her armor, letting her chest and back plates clatter to the ground before roughly yanking off her pauldrons. He breaks the seal on her blacks and rucks the fabric up her ribs, getting his hands on her skin. She shucks her vambraces and upper arm plates off before he pulls the top off completely. 

He seems to freeze for a moment as he looks at her. 

\-------------------

Her hair is a mess and her cheeks are flushed. Her lips are swollen and kiss-slicked. He didn't believe Wrecker when he said she looked like a goddess. But, with the way she is looking at him right now, he doesn't doubt his brother anymore. Her eyes are hooded as she blinks at him, catching her breath. Her eyes trail down his body before she's reaching out for his armor, flicking the clasps and pulling it off of him with careful movements. 

She pauses when he is freed from the plastoid. "Are you okay?" She asks. 

He gathers her in his arms and pulls her close, "You're a goddess." He mumbles against her skin. 

"A goddess? Cross-" She starts to argue. 

"Don't argue with me." He scrapes his teeth against her throat. She whimpers when he bites down on her skin. "Good girl. Let me here those pretty sounds." He wants to hear more, he wants to know what she would sound like when he's buried balls deep inside of her. His cock aches just thinking about it. 

He grabs a handful of her ass as she grinds down onto his cod piece and hisses at the contact. He needs to get the rest of her clothes off. Now. She pulls back when he slips his hands under the black sports bra she wears and it joins the pile with her shirt. Her hands reach for the seal on his blacks and he lets her peel the article of clothing off of him. 

A flash of lightning and the immediate crash of thunder following has her jumping into his chest, pressing their skin together. Gods, it feels amazing. A breathy laugh escapes her. "Sorry."

"Spooked by a lil lightning?" He works at the clasps on the straps of her thigh plates. She reaches for the buckle on his belt as he finally pulls her thigh armor off. 

"You're wearing to much." She mumbles against his lips before she stands and strips the armor off her legs and slips her boots off. 

Crosshair watches her as she hooks her thumbs into the waist band of her blacks and pulls them off in one swift motion. His heart almost stops when she straightens out, he knew she had tattoos on her arms but he thought that was it. She's almost covered completely from her ankles to right under her collar bones. There are spaces here and there that lack ink, she must not have found anything to fill the space yet. His eyes focus on a vine of Hydra flower that sits just above her right hipbone. "It's rude to stare." Her voice is softer, more intimate. 

He gets up from his spot against the cave wall to strip out of his armor. 

\--------------------------

She watches him as he sheds his leg armor in the same orderly fashion she did. His pale skin seems to glow in the lightning. It's mesmerizing. Her medic hind brain is mumbling about possible albinism that may have wormed it's way into his genetic code but she's trying really hard not to let those mumbles get any louder. She wants to get her hands on him, smooth her fingers over the scars and imperfections, just because she can. 

"You're drooling." His voice cuts through her daydream. 

She looks away as her face flushes. When she looks back at him he's pulling his blacks off and she almost chokes. She lets her eyes travel over the lean muscle and tries desperately not to climb his skinny ass like a tree. 

He moves back over to the blanket and sits down with his back against the cold stone wall. She moves to him in a trance before crawling into his lap. His cock stands at attention leaking precome and it makes her core clench. She needs him now. "Be a good girl and take what you want." The smirk that paints his mouth is down right filthy.

She surges forward and kisses him, teeth clashing together as she positions herself above him to sink down on his cock. He grabs her hips and roughly thrusts into her. The noise that leaves her is the perfect mix of a yelp and a moan. She clutches onto his shoulders for a moment, trying to catch her breath. He mouths at her breasts gently before he bites down on her nipple gently, soothing the bites with tongue. 

He finally releases her hips and she starts a slow, steady rhythm, just enough to tease the sniper. He bites into the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder in retaliation, she doesn't miss the fact that it's in the same exact place that Hunter marked her just on the opposite side. "Move faster." He growls. 

She drags her hips slower, really making sure he can feel her slick walls clamping down on him. "Make me."

She should have known that would set him off as he flips her onto her back, roughly grabbing her by the chin. "You want to be a brat? You'll get fucked like one." He growls before starting a brutal pace, hammering into her. 

She clings to him in an attempt to ground herself as he pounds into her. His hand slinks it's way into her hair before pulling her head back, his teeth scraping across her scar before sinking into the hollow of her collar bone. She knew he would be a biter, taking his time to mark what was his. "Cross." She moans his name like it's a mantra. 

His lips collide with hers again, this time softer, with more passion and less roughness. He let's his hand fall from her hair and braces it next to her head. "Say it again." He whispers. 

"Crosshair." She moans out again. She hopes that's what he wanted. A shiver racks through him. Perfect. She take the moment of weakness to flip him onto his back before straddling him again, sinking down on him. His hands find their way to her hips, and he groans. 

She rolls her hips against his and his blunt nails dig into her skin. His eyes are glued to where he disappears inside of her. It makes heat flare through her, as well as a confidence she didn't think she had. Her thighs flex as she bounces on his cock. 

He sits up suddenly, almost throwing her off. He buries his head in the crook of her neck as he groans. She moves against him, moans falling from her lips as static starts to fill her senses. "Cross." Her moan is breathy as she tries to warn him of her impending orgasm. A hand drifts between them and a rough, calloused fingertip finds her clit. Pleasure rips through her as she cums. 

When she comes back down she notices him staring at her with his usual smirk. "I'm not done with you yet." He thrusts up into her and her mind melts. "I think you have at least one more in you." He growls into her ear before sucking on her pulse point.

\--------------------------------

He flips her onto her back again and lays her out on the emergency blanket. Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. He looks over her form, her skin flushed a deep green, marks covering most of her body from the others, he focuses on the bite that paints her inner thigh, no doubt caused by Hunter. The hickies sucked into her skin by Tech have faded some in the past few days, he takes in his own work, the bites that litter the right side of her neck and down to her collar bones. "Like a god damned work of art." He mumbles under his breath. 

She looks to him, eyes hooded and lips parted. He lowers himself into her space again and she meets his kiss enthusiastically. He drags his cock through her wet folds and she gasps, wrapping her legs around his waist. He buries himself inside of her in one quick thrust. Her walls flutter around him. "Good girl, you take it so well." 

"Please, Crosshair." Gods, the way she moans his name like that. Her nails scratch down his back as he sets a brutal pace. He's planning on wrecking her, turning her into a pile of goo beneath him. She pants against his lips as her second orgasm creeps up on her. He shifts the angle of his hips and she cries out. There it is, that's what he was hoping for. Her legs shake as she cums, clamping down around his cock, he groans and works her through it. He keeps his pace, abusing the spot inside of her. "Cross, I don't think I can-" She shakes harder. 

"One more. I know you can do it." He growls into her skin. He's close but can hold out just long enough to get her there. She whimpers when his trigger finger meets her clit, tears gather in her eyes and stream down her face as she cries out for him. Her nails dig deep lines into his back, ones he'll feel for a few days at least. 

The pleasure starts to mount and his thrusts start to lose their rhythm as she cums hard around him, her body shaking and mouth open in a soundless cry. He groans when her slick walls flutter around him, milking him for all he's worth. 

He collapses onto her as he gaps for air. He listens to her heart beating quick and steady. He lets out a stuttering breath as he realizes that she's still here, she's still alive and breathing beneath him. He gently kisses the tears from her cheeks before laying back down, head on her chest. He tightens his arms around her. 

Her hand cards through his hair. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She mumbles. It's like she knows exactly what he's thinking. 

"I love you, Hag." He mumbles into the open space of the cave. 

"I love you too." She answers back. 

\------------------------

The storm finally passes and breaks the sense of peace in the small cave. She lays there and listens to Cross breathe, knowing he hasn't actually gotten any rest at all since he ran off. He has to be exhausted. 

Her comm beeping breaks her train of thought. She reaches for her vambrace while trying not to disturb the sleeping sniper. "Medical Officer Grimm." She speaks softly. 

"Did you find him?" Hunters voice sounds, entirely too loud in the quiet. 

"I did. We had to find some shelter while the storm passed. We'll get moving soon." She tells the worried sargent. 

"The ARCs are looking for you. Just get back soon, Tech is going to wake up and freak if he finds you went out there to find him alone." He says. 

"Not a problem. See you soon. Reaper out." She shuts off the comm and looks back to see Crosshair blinking up at her tiredly. "Hunter's worried. We should get back." She runs a hand through his hair, making it stand straight up. He nods before getting up off of her. 

They dress in silence, not wanting to break the atmosphere of serenity quite yet. She rolls the blanket back up and shoves it into the medpac before closing it up and slipping it on as Crosshair checks his rifle. 

"We aren't that far from the camp, maybe an hour of hiking. It'll be easier to navigate without the storm." She remarks. 

"We have to fight the mud now." He slides on his helmet. 

"Not if we still have Stitches. I saw some troopers using the grubs as mounts, can't be that hard right?" She shrugs. 

\-----------------------------

It is that hard. The beast threw her off and into a large puddle of mud. "Alright. Never mind on that idea. Walking it is." She tries her best to wipe the mud off of her visor before Cross hands her the medpac again. She pats the side of the grub. "That was rude as hell. But, I get it."

"You're not tracking all of that onto the _Marauder._ " Crosshair snarks. 

"Don't make me regret sleeping with you." She flicks mud at him. 

\-----------------------------

The ARCs have been waiting for her all morning. As soon as the storm past they were waiting. Hunter sighs in relief when she and Cross finally walk up to the ship, a gelagrub in tow. "She's alive!" Quake laughs. 

"It takes a lot more than that to kill her." Hunter says to him. 

Tech bounds over to the grub. "Who's your friend?" He asks Reaper. 

She takes off her mud covered helmet. "Stitches. He followed me through the storm." She pets the creatures head. She walks up to him and the ARCs. "Well, I found him." She sighs. "Pain in the ass." She mutters under her breath. 

"They've been here all morning. They wanted to talk to you before we left." Hunter motions to the three ARCs. Tremor gives her a small smile. 

"Of course. Give me a few minutes, yea?" She lays a gloved hand on Hunter's arm. He nods.

\---------------------------

She stands in front of the three troopers. "You saved us." She recoils when Fault is the first one to speak. "We would be dead if it wasn't for you." He looks down at his boots. "Tremor would have been the last one out of our squad. Thank you for not letting that happen." He says. 

"My job is to keep you safe and alive. I take that responsibility very seriously." She tucks her helmet under her arm. 

Tremor steps up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without them." He mumbles into her hair. 

"Also you're pretty bad ass. Watching you take out half a battalion was breath taking." Quake shakes her by her shoulders.

Half a battalion? That's almost what, 400 droids? Holy shit. "Tech! Did you get that footage?" She calls to the splicer. 

"Of course I did! We can look at it later!" He shouts back, he sounds excited. 

She turns back to the ARCs. "Take care of Stitches for me. And take care of yourselves. You have my comm frequency if you need it." She gives each of them a pointed look. "Stay alive." She shoves a gloved finger into Tremors chest plate. 

"Yes, ma'am. Take care of them." He motions to her three teammates as they continue to pet Stitches. 

She gives them a mock salute as they walk off back towards central command. She groans as she looks down at her mud covered armor. "This is going to take so much scrubbing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make an OC account on Tumblr, it might have some drabbles and oneshots for all of the boys in this part. What do you guys think?   
> Alright, so I'm thinking one or two more chapters for this one since I have yet to come up with a definitive plan for some Tech smut. We will see.  
> Its 345am. Enjoy the chapter, thanks for stopping by! Stay safe out there!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!: Medical procedures (Sitches removal), oral sex (Male receiving), slow intimate smut. Tech for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apperently this chapter didn't actually get posted so hopefully this time it will post!  
> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think. Give me some feedback, tell me what you liked and didn't like! I read all comments multiple times.

The team crowds around Tech as he pulls up the footage from the base onto the holotable. She seems nervous, her eyes flitting from person to person and she tugs on her hair, twirling it around her finger, a nervous tell she has developed since she stopped wearing her hat. 

He sends her a small smile as Wrecker moves to throw an arm around her. That seems to help a little, she leans into his weight. Tech focuses his attention back on the footage. He had edited out a lot of the audio, edited out his cries and the shake in Hunter's orders. He left in her battle cry, he could at least give her that. 

HUD footage never was great, always a little too shaky. He watches as she launches her self over a smoldering chunk of rubble with her side arm drawn before she freezes, taking in the sheer size of half a battalion of battle droids. She takes aim and sends shots to the droids as she makes her way towards their position. The footage goes shaky, and he places a hand against his side, pressing into the bandages there. She looks over at him, her eyes soft. 

The feed switches to Hunter's HUD, he has always been the steadiest out of all of them. He watches as she sends off shot after shot towards the droids, there's the barest hint of a pause as she sees the super battle droid priming it's rockets and a growl emits from her throat before she pushes harder to get to them. She slides into the mud in front of them and the footage cuts to her HUD as she throws her hands up and _screams_ as she releases a flash of energy. And it cuts back to Hunter as she falls and the magic is snaking through the field, just like it did in the first footage of her they saw. 

\---------------------

She watches as the field floods with light, and she falls. It's surreal to see what happens after the blast, the carnage left behind, the droids littering the ground. She watches as Hunter scoops her unconscious body up and hands her to Wrecker before relaying orders to the rest of the team and the feed cuts out. 

She waits for them to start yelling, telling her that she needs to be more careful next time, that she almost killed herself with a blast that powerful but it never comes. She doesn't understand why exactly they aren't reprimanding her. She stands on edge, waiting for it. She flinches when Hunter speaks up. "Cross, and Wrecker, you're with me, we need to debrief one last time with Commander Bly before we leave. Tech and Reaper, you two are still on bed rest, orders straight from the CMO. Please just stay here. Get some rest." He motions to the other two as he walks away. 

"Wait, what did they do to you?" She turns to Tech, who is only half kitted up. 

"I have stitches." He shrugs. "They're nonabsorbable. Size 3. Continuous interlocking stitch."

She is still blown away by his mind sometimes. "Alright, I'm going to shower and then I'll take a look at them, I might end up pulling them and healing them, we can't have you down for that long." She babbles as her mind turns over the stitches in her mind. The medic needed them done quick and he was probably still bleeding so the technique makes sense.

Her mind comes to a halt as she realizes she is short a blacks top. "Do any of you have an extra top? The medic shredded my other one. I'll make sure to get another set when we go back to Coruscant." 

"Hunter has an extra set, I think. I'll bring it to you when I find it." He smiles at her. 

She turns on her heel and walks away. She knows that Hunter planned this. He knows that Tech loves to spend time with her alone and checking his stitches was a chance for some much needed intimacy from him, she shivers as she imagines the gentle touches and soft kisses and that's just what she needs right now after this mission. 

She let's herself finally decompress as she scrubs the dirt and rain water from her skin. She lets the worries of being eaten by a Jungle Rancor or one of her team getting infected with a flesh eating disease or even one of them falling into a pit of muksand slip down the drain with the water. 

\---------------------

Tech paces outside the refresher door, fingers clutched in the fabric of the blacks he found for Reaper. It's one of his, not one of Hunters like he said. He wants to see it on her, maybe without anything else on underneath. He wants it to smell like her when he puts it on. "Tech! Did you find it?" She calls from the refresher as the water shuts off. 

He starts at the sound of her voice. "Uh. Yeah! Here!" He opens the door just enough to squeeze his arm through and she takes the shirt. 

"I'll be out in a minute, grab my medpac and take off the rest of your kit." She says. 

He takes a shaky breath before grabbing her pack and and heading towards the bunk room. He shouldn't be this nervous about being alone with her, none of the others were. From what they've said this wasn't a problem for them. 

He slips off the plates of armor and sets them aside, before sitting on his bunk. He takes a deep breath and the stitches pang in his side. Maybe her removing them will be good, healing them would mean less pain and more mobility. 

"Hey, where did you go?" Reaper calls out. 

"In here!" He calls back. When she walks through the door his eyes grow wide, he thanks whatever gods are listening because there she is in his shirt with her legs on full display. 

"Alright, let's take a look at those stitches, yeah?" She bends and pulls out a pair of gloves from her pack before kneeling between his legs. His brain shorts out. He feels like every nerve is on fire as she pulls at the hem of his blacks. Her fingers barely brush his skin as she drags the shirt off gently, throwing it onto the bed beside him. She pulls on her gloves and peels at the bandages. Her demeanor seems to shift as she studies the stitches. "What do you think about me yanking these and healing them? I know why the medic did them this way but I just don't like you having stitches like this on your side. It's a pain for everyone involved." 

Her fingers are warm through the gloves as she prods at the wound. It comes out before he can reign in his mind. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

\---------------------

His face flushes as he realizes what he said. She bites her lip to keep in her laughter as he goes through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds. She lets him recover as she readies her supplies for a stitch removal. "This may hurt just a bit because the wound is still rather fresh. But it won't take very long. I promise." She smiles her best medic smile at him. 

She works quickly snipping through the knots and braces against him as she readies the tweezers to start pulling them out. "Hold onto to me if you need too, alright? I'll go as fast as I can." She pulls the first stitch and he hisses in pain, by the fifth he's almost curled over her, taking gasping breaths. "Alright. Let's take a break." She sets her tools down and he unfurls from her. She inspects the wound carefully. "You were lucky, there isn't much charring. I've seen some nasty blaster wounds." 

He flops back onto his bunk with a groan. "That doesn't make me feel any better." 

She swallows when she sees the expanse of skin on display. Before her brain can tell her not to she leans forward and presses a kiss above his hipbone. His breath catches in his throat but he doesn't look down at her. A smirk pulls at her lips as she leans forward and sucks a mark into his skin. That seems to finally get his attention and he gasps, a hand flies to the back of her neck. She pulls away with an idea, straddling his hips. "Alright, ready?" She moves his hands to her hips. "Squeeze if it hurts, okay? This is a much better angle for me." She leans over and grabs her tools. When she looks over at him his face is flushed, and pupils dilated. This was going to be fun. "Okay?" She asks, holding up her tools. He nods stiffly. 

He grits his teeth as she removes the stitches, hands white knuckled on her hips, his breathing heavy but he doesn't writhe against her. It's a little better. "It's my shirt, not Hunters." He groans and his hands tighten on her, dragging her forward the smallest bit. 

"I know it's your shirt." She whispers as she pulls at the last two stitches. "It smells just like you. It looks good, yeah?" She teases. She yanks the last stitch out and sits back. "Alright. You can relax." She lets her voice shift back into the default medic tone she uses with all of her patients.

She slides back down to her pac on the ground as she cleans up her supplies. "Stay there, I'll be right back." She walks through the door and disappears. 

\---------------------

He tries to catch his breath as he looks down at the mark that she sucked into his skin, he wants to feel her lips everywhere, the hot brand of the mark makes his stomach stir nervously. 

She comes back into the room as he sits up. "Let's get this healed, yea?" She kneels between his legs again. He can't help but think about how good she looks like down there. He tries to keep his breathing in check as her fingers dance over his skin. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath focusing on the wound. Crosshair said that the magic felt cold and hot at the same time. Comforting and energizing. Wrecker said it felt like his skin was buzzing. The air shifts around his middle before the colors seem to form. He can almost feel the tissues being stitched back together and then the warmth starts, like sun on bare skin, he let his eyes slip closed as he basks in it. The feeling gradually fades and his eyes flash open when a kiss is places right above his other hip. "Relax, Tech." She murmurs against his skin. He takes a stuttering breath and and laces a hand through her wet hair. 

\---------------------

"Relax, Tech." She murmurs into his skin. He takes a shuttering breath and his fingers lace loosely through her hair. She sucks another mark into his skin before pushing him back lightly. "Lay back." She nudges his chest and he lays back, his muscles finally relaxing. "There you go." She praises him. Her hands trail up and down his thighs as she continues to nip and suck at his skin. He gasps and groans when she bites above the waist band of his blacks. "What if," She snaps the elastic against his skin, "We took these off?" She asks quietly. 

He moans. "Please," He writes against her as she traces the outline of his hard cock through the thick fabric. He lifts his hips as she pulls the fabric away and down off his legs. 

Her mouth waters at the sight of him, his chest already heaving and his skin flushed. "Tech, hey. Look at me." She stops for a moment. 

His eyes go wide. "Are you okay?" He moves to sit up but she stops him. 

"I'm just making sure you're okay with this. That's all." She says with a shrug. He seemed so nervous earlier. She doesn't want him to do anything he doesn't want to. 

"I'm more than okay with this. I'm so okay with this, I want this more than you cou-" His babbling is cut off when she licks a stripe up from the base of him and gently suckles on the head. "Oh, wow. Okay." He moans as his hand tightens in her hair. She takes him in inch by inch as she bobs her head, listening to him make the most amazing noises. He gasps and pulls her off of him. "If you kept going I wasn't going to last." She stands from her spot on the floor and reaches for the hem of her shirt, "Keep it on. Please?" He asks. "It looks so good on you." He sits up and grabs her hips dragging her closer. His hands slide up her thighs under the hem of the shirt, where he pulls the thin panties she's wearing down and off before she steps out of them. She moves to straddle him but he stops her. "Lay down." He whispers. His pupils are blown wide with lust as he scans her body. 

She does as she's told, laying her head against his pillow as he crawls over her. His fingers trail up her inner thigh, feather light and barely there. He seems hypnotized by her. His eyes make contact with the bite that Hunter made, it's bruised over by now, the dark purple and red still looks rather fresh for being two days old. He leans down and presses a kiss into it, making her gasp before his fingers continue to trail upwards. He leans down to finally kiss her as he swipes a finger through her slit. "You're so wet." He says against her lips. 

"Want you." She breathes. Gods, she wants him. She wants to be slowly fucked apart by him. She doesn't want to be reminded of this mission, or almost dying, or any of them almost dying. 

He positions himself above her his weight resting on his forearms as he thrusts into her slowly, taking his time. She wraps her legs around his wasit, trying to get as close to him as possible. His lips catch hers again and she sighs. It's perfect, just the two of them in this bunk, not having to worry about anything else. He pulls away and buries his face into her neck. "I love you." He moans. 

"I love you too." Her arms wrap around him, her fingers carding through the hair at the nape of his neck. "So much." 

The pleasure slowly starts to sear through her. Her gasps and moans filling the air. He shifts his hips just the tiniest amount but it's enough for him to hit that spot deep inside her. "Tech, please." 

"Are you close?" He asks as he mouths at her skin. 

"Yes." She gasps as his thrusts start to pick up speed. She clings to him as the pressure builds, moaning his name and digging her nails into his back. With a hard thrust the coil snaps sending waves of pleasure that wrack through her. His thrusts start to lose their rhythm as she clamps down around him. With a groan he cums inside of her, her walls fluttering around him. 

He slumps on top of her, his face still buried in her neck. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he pulls out and rolls her onto her side so he can wrap his arms around her. "Stay, you need sleep." She wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon so she untangles the blankets from around them and throws the sheet over the both of them.

\---------------------

He wants to stay like this forever, wrapped up in her embrace. He lets his eyes drift close as she burrows into him, her face pressed into his chest. She pulls back for a moment before she reaches up and pulls his goggles off of his eyes, setting them on top of her medpac with a careful reach. She nuzzles back into him and wraps her arms around him. He lets himself finally relax, this mission was rough, and almost losing her didn't help. He doesn't think he could lose her, he wouldn't be able to function. The rest of the team wouldn't be able to either, but they would hide it better than he could. He presses a kiss into her hair before he drops off into a restful sleep. 

\---------------------

Hunter wanders around the ship looking for their engineer and medic. Her medpac isn't where it normally is and that makes him nervous. When the door slides open to the bunk room he realizes why he can't find either of them. The smell of pheromones have started to wear off, and he pokes his head in to see the two of them wrapped in the sheets of Tech's bunk, Reapers face buried in his bare chest and his arms wrapped securely around her. 

He has a small smile on his face when he turns back to the other two. "Let them sleep. They both need it." He walks off as they peek into the room at them before they turn back to the cockpit to get ready to take off for Coruscant. 

He slumps into a seat and breathes for a minute, dragging his hand down his face. "Fuck Felucia." 

Wrecker laughs from the cockpit. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Sarge." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to wrap this bad boi up! Y'all are amazing for sticking with me for this long! I love you all! Make sure you stay safe and sane out there y'all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some feedback and don't forget to stick around for the next part. The first chapter will be out tomorrow hopefully!

It's not often she got the whole ship to herself. The others went out for supplies while she was still asleep and honestly, she's having the time of her life, dancing to cheesy pop music and eating Wrecker's trail mix. And no one needs pants if you're all alone! She moves her hips to the beat of the song and tries to think of herself as someone who would go dancing at the clubs in the lower levels.

Someone clears their throat behind her and she screams. Turning around slowly, the whole team is standing there staring at her, Tech's face is bright red and Crosshair wears a smirk. Wrecker's eyes are glued to the bag of trail mix as she places it on the table. A nervous smile spreads across her face. "Hi boys." She laughs. 

"It could have been worse." Crosshair shrugs and moves past the group. 

"Like the one time we caught Tech-" Wrecker starts. 

"She doesn't need to know about that!" Tech _screeches._

Hunter slinks towards her. "Is that mine?" He gestures to the over sized blacks top she's wearing. 

"Oh, sorry. I can go change if you want me too." She looks down at the article of clothing, her face flushing. 

A growl sounds low in his throat. "Don't you dare, Princess." He drags her closer to her and pulls her into a searing kiss, a hand planted firmly on her ass. 

Crosshair sighs in annoyance. "Are you two done? We got our next set of orders." 

"Later." Hunter whispers to her. She gasps when he slaps her ass lightly. 

"Oh gods!" Tech squeaks from the other side of the room. 

She turns and sends a wink to the flustered engineer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this completes part 6! AAHHH I'm so excited to write the next part!! Stay tuned.


End file.
